


Hybrids Pt I

by Aerilon452



Category: Farscape, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004)
Genre: A/U, Angst, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Even a Scarran half-breed can fall in love. Scorpius played the game, but he hadn't realized the universe had other plans for him until it was too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an A/U story where Scorpius explores "humanity". I'm bringing out the softer side of him that was rarely shown.

HYBRIDS:  
PART I

70 SOLAR DAYS LATER:  
10 SOLAR DAYS OF PEACE

 

Scorpius stood in his quarters aboard his Command Carrier looking at various reports for the sector they were in. He’d taken an assignment in the Uncharted Territories with two agenda’s ever present in his mind. One of them was for Peacekeeper High Command and the other was personal. After the bioloid was of no more use, he rid himself of the cursed creature masquerading as his Sikozu. The war with the Scarrans was over, peace was ten solar days old. Scorpius put no thought to it. His mind was consumed with thoughts of his Kalish consort. It enraged him to know that her people, the resistance, had seen fit to rip her from his side, and to send back a very bad copy. His Scarran eyes hadn’t been fooled for one second.

Scorpius was forced to stomach the bioloid’s touch, had to listen to her council so he wouldn’t give the game away. All the while he had no idea what was being done to Sikozu. In a show of frustration, Scorpius tossed the reports on to the table, and growled at them. Not one of them told him what he wanted to know. Where was Sikozu? Leaving the table, he walked up the steps to take a seat in the opulent red dais that came standard aboard all Command Carriers. He closed his eyes, picturing her face as she’d been; long curls of vibrant ginger hair, golden orange skin, and beautiful teal eyes.

No other woman Scorpius had ever had liaisons with had ever captured his attention in quite the same way as Sikozu had. The moment they met, she’d been hurled into the grave that was meant to be his final resting place. He made the choice to save her. At first he thought it was they would benefit each other, and there was the possibility for more. Then, after the events on Katratzi, and the first time he’d taken her as a lover, he knew she meant more to him. 

“Sir?”

Scorpius opened his eyes, his gaze resting upon Braca. He got up and closed the distance between them and made sure to keep his pace even so as not to give away any hint of emotion. “Yes, Braca. Do bring any new information?”

“I do, sir,” Braca replied, going to the table. He set down a small data device that had been brought to him via a courier. “You’ll want to see this.”

Scorpius sighed, giving his attention to the small data chip. He tapped it and a small hologram appeared of a woman he thought was dead. Natira. A snarl curled his lip as the message played. 

“Scorpius, it’s been too long. Knowing you as I do, you most definitely assumed I perished when my Shadow Depository was attacked two cycles ago. You have no idea how I’ve longed to pay you back, and now I can. I have what you desire most in my possession.”

Scorpius reigned back his roar of brutal hatred for the traitorous arachnid. He made sure to keep his voice calm, “Were coordinates included with this message, Braca?”

“They were sir,” Braca confirmed. “I’ve already ordered the Command Carrier to make best speed to Natira’s new Shadow Depository.”

“Good work Braca,” Scorpius rested his hand on his Captain’s shoulder. 

 

SHADOW DEPOSITORY:

 

Sikozu woke, her body feeling heavy from sedation. The light burned her eyes as she tried to focus on her surroundings. She blinked rapidly and pushed herself into a sitting position. Sikozu looked out the floor to ceiling window seeing nothing but clouds. That told her, she was no longer underground being held prisoner by her own people. Getting up, she swayed back and forth. Her body had spent two standard months inside a bio-pod while her people attempted to break her allegiance to Scorpius. When it hadn’t worked, they must have sold her. But why would they? Unless Scorpius had attempted to rescue her. Would Scorpius try to save her?

Sikozu stumbled over to the door. It was locked. She had to pry off the faceplate where she might be able to short out the magnetic lock. If she could focus for longer than a few microts. Blind luck seemed to be on her side as she yanked out the right wires. A click told her the door was now unsealed. She slipped out into the corridor, peering down the hall. No one was there. Sikozu had to find a transport, she had to get back to Scorpius, and hope he would still have her after everything her bioloid had done. That scared her the most. The mere thought that he could be through with her.

Out in the long, deserted corridor Sikozu leaned against the wall, making her way towards the sound of people talking. Each step she took, the lethargy fell from her mind, and from her limbs. She was able to increase her pace until she came to another closed door. Through the colored glass she saw Scorpius. Her heart skipped a beat. Had he come for her? Was he there to rescue her? She pressed the center command control, not realizing that a guard had come up behind her. A strong hand clamped over her mouth and an equally strong arm wrapped around her, holding her tight against her new captor.

Sikozu had a sudden burst of adrenaline, jamming her elbow into her captor’s gut. Once she was free, she was running through the massive open door. “Scor…” A clawed hand clamped over her throat cutting off her yell. 

“Now, now, you’ve gone and ruined my plans.”

Sikozu fought the strong hold, failing miserably. Her body was still so weak, no doubt from the sedatives administered to her via the bio-pod. All she could do was stare at the man she never thought to see again. Scorpius was standing just out of her reach. Had he known she would be here?

Scorpius had to force his body to remain where it was. He was faced with Natira holding Sikozu. Beside him, Braca’s hand went to his sidearm, but did not draw it. Not until he was ordered. “Natira, you would be wise to reconsider.”

“Why?” Natira wondered, her tone deadly. Scorpius came back to her because of this young Kalish girl. To her, there was nothing special about the girl she held. A feeble, fragile child. Yet, Scorpius wasted no time in coming for her. “Are you so eager to have your pet back?”

“Scorpius…” Sikozu choked out. “Don’t…” The claws dug into the side of her neck painfully, but as far as she could tell, they didn’t draw blood.

Scorpius flicked his gaze to Sikozu, and then looked back to Natira. He made sure his face was as neutral as he could make it. “You know how much I hate it when someone interferes with my plans.”

“Is your plan to rescue this girl?” Natira asked, tightening her grip a little more. “I could be persuaded to let her go… for the right price of course.” Whatever terms they agreed to, she would not be honoring her side of the deal. Natira wanted to kill this Kalish right in front of Scorpius. It would be ample payment for his planning to kill her in the past.

“And what is the going rate for me to reclaim my property?” Scorpius took a step forward, careful to keep his gaze on Natira. The clever arachnid that she was might already to know the true extent of meaning Sikozu held. He hadn’t known his depth of emotional linkage to her, until the second he saw her bioloid return to his Command Carrier. It was then he realized the Kalish had betrayed Sikozu.

“Is that all she is to you? Property?” Natira yanked the girl back against her. “What do you think? Could that cold blooded Scarran half-breed truly care for you?” It was in his eyes; the fire of hatred she saw there. That loathing was directed right at Natira.

“I mean… nothing…” Sikozu tried to say with what limited air she could breathe in.

It wasn’t true, Natira could see it in the way Scorpius flicked his gaze to the Kalish. “You’ve changed,” she accused in a heated hiss. In a fit of rage, she shoved the girl into Scorpius arms just to see if she was right. 

Scorpius caught Sikozu in his arms, his eyes still on Natira. Against his chest, she coughed and fought to take a deep breath. Rage rushed through him at Natira’s rough handling of Sikozu. He breathed in the scent of his Kalish, smelling a new scent; a mixture of her and him. That rocked him to his core. It was something he thought would never happen. “Braca, take her to the Marauder.” 

“Scorpius?” Sikozu wanted to wrap her arms around him and stay by his side, but she didn’t dare show suck weakness in front of him. She wanted to stay with him no matter what.

Risking it, Scorpius looked at her and said, “Go, I’ll be right behind you.” Ever so slightly, he dug his fingers into her side to give her a small amount of reassurance. Sikozu had seen him do some terrible deeds, some she had participated in, but for this he wanted her well clear of it all. He planned to rip Natira’s head off and deliver it to High Command.

“You have changed,” Natira lamented, “and it’s because of that Kalish.” Gone was the angry youth she’d once taken in. Gone was the revenge hungry, calculating Peacekeeper she’s betrayed two cycles ago. This was a new version of Scorpius standing before her, and she could see the clear intent of murder in his blue eyes.

Listening to the sound of Braca leading Sikozu away, Scorpius stepped in close to Natira. At one time he’d been enticed by her unique beauty, her conniving mind, and her ruthlessness. Now, the thought of her left his mouth filled with ashes. He didn’t need to know if she’d harmed Sikozu in any way. The fact that Natira was in possession of his clever consort was enough for him to dispose of the menacing arachnid. Using his Scarran strength, his hands wrapped around her throat. “I should have done this, cycles ago,” Scorpius squeezed. Natira fought him, feebly, but a few microts later he heard a very satisfying crunch. The light left her yellow/red eyes, and she dropped to the floor. Scorpius looked at each one of the guards. None of them made a move against him. 

On the Marauder, Sikozu dropped into one of the seats feeling every ounce of exhaustion that the adrenaline had chased away. Her body ached, her mind was dull, and all she wanted was to see Scorpius. She closed her eyes, but she dared not keep them closed too long lest she fall back to sleep. Opening them, Scorpius swam into view. He was there, kneeling in front of her, and he was holding his breath. Just this once she gave in to her gut reaction. Sikozu threw her arms around his neck. He embraced her in return and brought her astride his lap.

With only Braca as witness, Scorpius stood up holding Sikozu as close to him as he could. He let down the barrier between his mind and his emotions. Relief was the first to rush through him. Sikozu was alive, she was in his arms, and he was holding her. A long sigh escaped him. It was strange to think that one woman, in all the galaxy, could have such a hold on him. Barely above a whisper, he breathed into her ear, “You are the most important one to me.”

“Most important, save Crichton,” Sikozu replied, repeating the response she’d given to him in his cell aboard Moya. That time, he’d only been asking for her allegiance. This time she was hoping for a different answer, a different outcome to their circumstances.

“No,” Scorpius said, giving up on keeping her at arm’s length emotionally. “You’re not more important than Crichton.” He held her securely against him as she pulled back to look at him.

“What?” Sikozu never thought she would hear him deny the importance he’d once bestowed on John Crichton.

“He did it, Sikozu,” Scorpius answered, “John built the wormhole weapon and brought the Scarran Empire to their knees. I saw it with my own eyes.” It had been the culmination of everything he’d wanted to happen. The Scarrans had seen real power, and it had frightened them. 

“He actually built it?” Sikozu shook her head slowly in surprise as Scorpius lowered her to the deck of Marauder. During her time on Moya, Crichton had been adamant that he would not build wormhole weapons. “How did you convince him?” 

“He had no other choice,” Scorpius answered. “He weighed the fate of Officer Sun’s life, and that of his newborn offspring, against the probability that the Scarrans would win the war.” As he said those words, his Sabacean side commended John’s choice to protect his wife and child. 

“The culmination of everything you wanted,” Sikozu said and nodded. The information inside Crichton’s mind had been an obsession for Scorpius. One she understood, and out of curiosity she shared. 

“Not everything,” Scorpius replied softly. He wanted her to look at him, to hear the weight of his words and understand them.

Sikozu looked up at him, hearing what he wasn’t saying. Scorpius was acting gentler than he’d ever had. “Do you want me?” She asked, needing to hear him say it. 

“Yes,” Scorpius replied without hesitation. He brought his hand up, grasping her throat gently, much as he had in the transport pod when he offered to show her how to turn it into a bomb. Her hand covered his, as her body shuddered. “Braca, take us back to the Command Carrier.” 

“Yes, sir,” Braca quickly did as he was ordered. He knew how off balance Scorpius had become since losing Sikozu. And now he had her back. Braca wasn’t going to question it, he was going to nod, and do what he was told. He, too, was happy that the precocious little Kalish had been found. Some small measure of normalcy was returning to his little corner of the universe. 

 

COMMAND CARRIER:

 

Scorpius sat on the edge of the bed listening to Sikozu dry her body and change into sleeping attire. He indulged in letting all of his senses focus on her, on the beat of her heart, and on every breath she took. His quarters filled with her familiar scent putting him at ease more than he’d been in the last fifty solar days. Everything else around him faded away except the presence Sikozu exuded and the scent he could hardly believe filling his nostrils. It was something he thought would never happen, something he thought, up until now, that he didn’t want.

“Scorpius,” Sikozu called his name, seeing him with his closed, and a small grin gracing his black lips. He’d had that grin on his face since they came home. That thought stopped her. Home. When had that happened? When had she started to think of this Peacekeeper Command Carrier as home? She didn’t know. All she knew was that she was home, and she was with him. “Scorpius,” Sikozu tried again.

Scopius opened his eyes, a satisfied rumble sounding in his chest. Sikozu stood just out of reach clad in small black shorts and a matching tank top. Her usual mop of golden orange hair was combed back, and darker under the light due to the shower she’d just had. He got up to go to her, his hands resting on her slender hips. With Sikozu, he could let down his barriers, and give in to what he wanted most. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to her brow and breathed in the scent that was uniquely her. “I can’t tell you how relieved I am to have you back.” 

“Almost as much as I am relieved at being here,” Sikozu responded, bringing her arms up to drape them over his armored shoulders. He was acting so strange, but it wasn’t giving her a cause for alarm. She liked the way he kept close contact with her. Upon returning to the Command Carrier, he made sure to keep her in his quarters, and away from anyone else; including Braca. He wanted to keep her all to himself. Sikozu was not about to question him, or his actions. Not yet.

Scorpius dipped his hands lower, griping her by the back of her thighs. Easily, he lifted her up against him, and then walked back to the bed. He resumed his previous place with Sikozu in his lap. “Why did your people detain you for this long?” Scorpius inquired. 

“Because I would not give you up,” Sikozu answered without hesitation. She placed her hands on his chest, the tip of her right index finger rubbing back and forth. When he did not press for more information, she kept speaking. “They were not interested in your proposal to begin an assault on the Scarrans from within their territory. To them, I was abandoning my oath to the resistance. I was a traitor for siding with a half Scarran, and Peacekeeper.”

“They wished for you to betray me?” Scorpius asked, snarling in response. 

Sikozu nodded, “But I would not, and they punished me for it.”

“By sending back a bioloid version of you,” Scorpius finished. After everything he’d endured in his life, one of the few moments he could truly cherish were the times he had with Sikozu. She was the one woman in this universe that he knew he cared for. To think that her people were capable of such cruelty shouldn’t be a surprise to him, and at the same time, it was. They had dared to take her from him. 

“They don’t see me as a true Kalish, given the fact I was genetically engineered to fight for their cause. To them, I am weapon,” Sikozu admitted. “I was kept in a bio-pod, directly linked to my double via subspace comm link. I saw and heard everything.”

“Everything?” Scorpius looked away from her. Sikozu didn’t let him keep his eyes away from her for too long. Her index finger touched his jaw, urging his head to turn so that he might gaze up at her. He didn’t have to see how she felt about his relations with her clone. Sikozu kissed him, chasing away his uncertainty. 

Breaking the kiss, Sikozu made sure his gaze was locked with hers, “I chose you over my own people. When we were waiting for Crichton’s bomb to go off, I knew I belonged by your side, facing whatever the galaxy could throw at us.” While they were alone there was no pretense between them, as it had been on Moya. She was taking a risk voicing how she truly felt. Scorpius prided himself on being Sabacean, on being a soldier, and guarding himself against his emotions. No matter what happened, she was going to see this through.

For the first time in too many cycles, Scorpius found himself feeling deeply for the woman in his arms. He wasn’t analyzing her for weaknesses, he was letting his emotions guide him. Having been apart from her for fifty days had taught him more than he thought he needed to learn. Sikozu had become essential to his day to day life. It had happened in small increments that he didn’t even notice until she was gone. “Then my side is where you’ll stay,” Scorpius replied.

Sikozu smiled at his words. She was about to make her reply when the chime sounded, signaling someone was at the door. “Who could that be?”

“It would be Braca and a medic,” Scorpius answered moving Sikozu so that she was laid out on the bed on top of the black fur blanket. “He waited longer than I thought.”

“Why would he bring a medic with him?” Sikozu asked, making no move to sit up. “I am undamaged.”

“Indulge me,” Scorpius kissed her quickly and deeply, before pulling away from her. Right now, more than anything, he wished to have his suspicions confirmed. Every breath he took, his lungs filled with the mixed scent of her and of him.

Outside, Meeklo Braca, Captain, stood next to one of the doctors assigned to the Command Carriers medical area. He didn’t understand why Scorpius had sent for one. Neither he, nor Sikozu had seemed to be injured in any way. Then again, his Commander’s orders rarely made sense to him. All that was asked of Braca was that carried them out to the letter. Two microts later, the door whispered open. “Sir, the medic, as ordered.” 

“Commander,” Dr. Andal shook her head, “forgive me, but you don’t appear injured.”

“You would be correct.” Scorpius nodded. “Sikozu is in need of your medical expertise.”

Dr. Rhea Andal stepped passed her commanding officer, “What do you need me to do?”

“A medical scan will suffice,” Scorpius answered leading the Doctor to where Sikozu was still lying down. She saw him then, and sat up; a sudden wave of panic flitting through her eyes. “I need you to confirm a suspicion for me.” He added, walking over to his young Kalish.

Panic washed through Sikozu upon seeing Scorpius and the Doctor coming over to her. Gone was the man who held her in his lap, who smiled at her with ease, and in his place was the Peacekeeper Commander everyone feared and obeyed. “Scorpius?”

To forestall any further argument she could mount, Scorpius gave her a level stare, “The Doctor is only here to perform a medical scan.” Knowing the medical would hold her tongue, he took a seat next to Sikozu again. “Let the medic scan you, and then once it’s over, we’ll talk.”

“You will tell me what it is you suspect?” Sikozu pressed.

“‘Honesty’ and ‘Inclusion’,” Scorpius replied, giving her the two words she had given him in his cell aboard Moya.

“Very well,” Sikozu cast her gaze over to the Doctor. 

Scorpius made himself get up, to leave her in the capable hands of the medic. In reality, all he wanted to was stand beside her in case she needed him. It was why he forced himself away, lest he give away that she was a chink in his armor. “Braca,” Scorpius concentrated his attention on his loyal Captain, “I want a status report on the Kalish resistance. Specifically, the last known location of Sikozu’s cell.” 

“Are you planning revenge?” Braca asked, a small glimmer of hope in his voice. 

“In a manner of speaking,” Scorpius answered. “They need to learn what it means to cross me.”

“I’ll see that it’s done,” Braca stated.

“I know you will, Captain,” Scorpius nodded. 

From her place on the bed, Sikozu kept her gaze rooted on Scorpius and Braca as they spoke low to one another. When she could near discern what the other way saying, she turned her attention to the Doctor. “Might as well get started. What do you need me to do?”

“Lying back would be a good place to start,” Andal said. She picked the scanning wand, adjusting the settings for Sikozu’s Kalish DNA. “Do you want to tell me what Commander Scorpius suspects?” She asked.

“I have no idea,” Sikozu replied truthfully, resting her hands one atop the other over her abdomen. What could he have detected about her, that she couldn’t discern herself? This was her body, after all. She closed her eyes to take stock of every twinge, ache, and pain inside her.

“I’m going to start the scan now, and you’ll feel a subtle thrum through your body, but there will be no pain. This is going to be a deep scan.” Andal advised. 

Sikozu felt the pulses radiate through her extremities, just as Dr. Andal said she would. A small whimper escaped her when the scanning pulses center over her lower abdomen. The thrum caused a twinge of pain.

Andal studied the readings on the scanner, seeing what she knew had to be the suspicion Commander Scorpius needed confirmation on. To Sikozu she said, “You’re perfectly healthy.”

Sikozu nodded, not daring to speak. She would wait until they were alone before having a conversation with Scorpius about what he suspected was wrong with her. Every cell in her body felt normal and knew she wasn’t hurt, but it was that twinge of pain from the scanner that had her concerned. Sikozu sat up, placing her feet on the floor. She took a moment before getting up, and then went to stand at the top of the steps with her arms crossed over her chest to watch him.

Dr. Andal went to the Commander, and handed him the scanner, “Sir, I assume this is what you suspected.”

Scorpius glanced at the results and then to the medic he said, “You’re dismissed, as are you Braca.” The two left without another word. He set the device aside, and then turned to go to her. He stopped two steps below her so their gazes were even with each other. “Are you alright?” 

“I am,” Sikozu nodded. “One moment of brief pain, but that was nothing.”

“Hmmm…” Scorpius rested his hands on her sides, pushing up the hem of her black tank top. The tattoos she had gotten were revealed one by one. He recalled the day she got them done, and that night he had delighted in exploring them one by one. The heat of her raw flesh on the tip of his tongue sent shivers up and down his spine. From the amount of time they spent in recreating, he should have considered every ramification.

“Your silence is causing me to worry,” Sikozu brought her hands up to cup his face. “Say something…” 

Scorpius took her hands from his face, placing them over her lower abdomen, “The medic confirmed my suspicion. You’re carrying my child.” Even as he said the words, had the evidence, he still couldn’t believe it. Until this very moment he thought his ability to create an offspring beyond his capability.

“What…?” Sikozu looked down at her hands, his left resting atop them. “How is this possible?” She asked in a dazed whisper, her eyes going back to his. Logically, Sikozu knew how she could become pregnant. She and Scorpius had indulged in carnal acts regularly and with great vigor. 

From the tone of her voice, Scorpius didn’t hear revulsion. He heard pure confusion. It mirrored his own. “Being a hybrid, I wasn’t certain I could father a child.” He never put himself in the position to find out, until he started his affair with Sikozu.

Sikozu closed her eyes, lowering her head. “I was engineered to kill Scarrans, not to be pregnant.” She had told him a fraction of what he needed to know about her abilities while they had been trapped on Katratzi. Now it was time to tell him the rest of it. Pulling away from him, she returned to her place on the bed, sitting on the very edge with her heels resting on the frame. When he said nothing, she looked back at him. His face was closed off; emotional barriers were slamming back in place. “I did not mean that how it sounded.”

“Then tell me how you meant it,” Scorpius tried to keep the bite out of his voice. 

“I am not a natural born Kalish,” Sikozu said, sadly. “The scientist that made me, and others like me, took great pains in perfecting my DNA. My limbs reattach, I emit that specialized radiation to destroy the Scarrans heat producing gland, and my superior mind. Due to my extensive modifications, the lead scientist informed all of her creations that they were sterile.” She dropped her head into her hands, “I did not think this was possible.”

Seeing her so vulnerable had the Scarran in Scorpius curling his lip in disgust, but the Sabacean wanted to go to her, to assure her it would all work out in the end. With a small hiss, he gave in, and went to her. Scorpius sat, the leather of his suit creaking. He placed his right hand on her lower back where he felt the heat of her body bleeding through his glove.

Sikozu shuddered from his light touch. His arm came around her waist, drawing her closer to his side. She went willingly, wanting to be in his arms. “How do we do this?” Sikozu asked, her voice barely a puff of air. Did he even want this child? Did she? Raising an offspring had never factored into her life’s plans since she believed she could never create life. 

Scorpius had no way to answer her. Instead, he rested his brow to the side of her head, his nose brushing against her hair. He was feeling just as confused as she was. A child? The universe moved in mysterious ways, and it still had the capability to surprise him. Was this where his life was prepared to go now that he had no war to fight against the Scarrans?

“What if our child requires a cooling suit?” Sikozu asked, pulling back to look at him. A terrible idea was occurring to her, and it was one she had hoped never to have. If they did this, kept the child, she wanted to be sure it would be healthy. To do that, Sikozu would need the scientist that created her.

Scorpius got up, walking away from the bed. He needed to think, to move while he processed everything. Without looking back, he left his quarters. As the doors closed he heard a small pained gasp from Sikozu. That almost had him stopping to go back to her, but he didn’t. He kept moving down the hall of his Command Carrier. 

 

FIVE ARNS LATER:

 

Sikozu had only meant to lie down and wait for Scorpius to return. If he returned at all. The last thing she intended to do was fall asleep. The exertion of the day had taken its toll on her body that she could do nothing else but sleep. Then, some feeling was pulling her back into the waking world. Her eyes opened to find Scorpius sitting beside her, his hand resting on her lower abdomen. He had a curious expression on his face, one she’d not seen before. Pure contentment. “Have you processed this yet?” Had she?

“Not entirely,” Scorpius replied. He was coming to accept it, though. Sikozu was carrying his child. He thought himself a singular being in the galaxy, having survived in spite of the odds stacked against him. Now, he contributed to the creation of another singular being. 

Sikozu sat up, breaking the contact between them. She sat, her hands folded in her lap almost sick when a question tumbled from her lips, “Do you even want me and this…?”

Scorpius cut her off, his hand going to her throat. This was the first time he saw fear from her, fear of him. His hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her close once more. He was not a man prone to emotional declarations, or emotions of any kind, but with Sikozu, he was different. She made him feel things he thought long dead. “I spent fifty solar days without you, and that will never happen again,” Scorpius assured her as he held her against his chest. 

 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

HYBRIDS:  
PART I

COMMAND CARRIER:

 

Sikozu felt her world pitch and shift upon hearing Scorpius say he would not be without her again. The uncertainty that had followed her all her life instantly dissipated. At one time she thought she had a place to belong with the Kalish Resistance, as was her intended place. Then Scorpius crossed her path, and he saved her. She got up, standing before him, letting the worry fill her eyes. 

“Now, your silence is deafening,” Scorpius spoke. He draped his right knee over his left, and leaned back supporting himself with his left hand to watch her. Unconsciously, Sikozu placed her hands protectively over her stomach. Already she was so protective over the offspring they created. He, too, felt more of a drive to see Sikozu safely out of any harm. Scorpius knew it a deep seeded biological driven response. He should fight against it, but every ounce of his DNA demanded that he put himself between her and any danger for the sake of their child.

Sikozu walked away from the bed, from the heavy weight of Scorpius’s stare. She went over to the small view port to gaze out at the stars. “I… hesitate… to bring up this matter.” All she thought about was the future of their child, and the probability that the Scarran gene would be dominant.

Scorpius nodded, picking himself up. Sitting was no longer preferable if she was not standing within reach. A cooling suit. “Tell me what’s on your mind, and we’ll go from there.” It was best not to keep anything quiet between them.

Sikozu, with her arms crossed, turned to Scorpius, “The scientist that created me, I want her found.” 

“For what purpose?” Scorpius asked, but from the look in Sikozu’s teal eyes, he shouldn’t have bothered. “You wish to have any and all genetic weaknesses eliminated.” He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of it.

“Would you not want to give your offspring their best chance at being strong from birth?” Sikozu asked, her eyes scanning over the leather suit that separated him from the rest of the universe, and most of the time from her.

“Yes, I would,” Scorpius answered reaching out to her, his gloved hand cupping her cheek. His eyes registered her shock. He might have grown used to his suit, but he wouldn’t condemn his child to the same confines as he. “Did you not think I would agree?”

“I dared not try to predict your answer. I thought I would have to argue a little more,” Sikozu responded wryly, pressing her cheek into his palm. Her nerves were subsiding. Stepping in closer to him, she placed her hands on his sides. The same question slipped out from between her lips, “How do we do this?”

Scorpius smirked, “We’ll figure it out.” If he could manipulate the universe into forcing John Crichton into building the wormhole weapon, he could certainly figure out how to deal with the eventual birth of his offspring. It still staggered him to think Sikozu was going to be bearing his child. In the privacy of his quarters, he knelt down before her touching his black lips to her abdomen just below her navel. For her, and her alone, he would feel more than a Peacekeeper should and more than a Scarran could ever be capable of.

Sikozu smiled broadly. This was the side of Scorpius she had only glimpsed a few times before, and only when they had been alone on Moya. The fact that he was letting his guard down with her did much to put her at ease. “Keerza will not be easy to find,” Sikozu informed, her voice light, drawing his eyes up the line of her body.

Scorpius rose up to his full, imposing height, backing Sikozu up against the wall, “I enjoy a challenge.” This new level of intimacy between them had his blood rushing through his veins in the most exciting way. He touched the tip of his tongue to her jaw, licking a long line up her cheek. Sikozu moaned in delight.

“And a challenge this will be,” Sikozu nipped at his leather clad chin. “She is a genetic hacker, able to change her looks as easily as I would change clothes.” More than anything she wanted to erase the last little bit of distance between them. Her body had been without him for fifty solar days. Biologically she knew she could recreate with Scorpius and it would not harm the new life growing inside her. Emotionally, she wanted to solidify the new bonds being made between them. 

“I look forward to the hunt,” Scorpius replied, his hands resting on the wall on either side of Sikozu. The energy of her body had changed to his eyes. “Tell me what you want.” 

Draping her arms over his shoulder, Sikozu answered, “Make love to me.” Right now, she needed to be in his arms, and in his bed to wipe away the days they had been separated. She craved to have him.

“I don’t know how to be gentle,” Scorpius reminded her. He knew only how to be dominant, how to dominate, and make his partners submit to his will. Sikozu was eager to learn the limits of her body with him.

“Then don’t be,” Sikozu said. “We’ll be fine.” Biologically, she knew this early in the pregnancy, any carnal contact they engage in would not put any stress on the growing fetus. Scorpius was not a military born Peacekeeper. She knew that she would not have a geometric pregnancy. 

Just like he had on Moya when he’d been infected by the Wolaxian Arachnid, Scorpius swung Sikozu up into his arms to carry her back to bed. His body craved to be linked with hers, and given her consent, he was free to indulge. Laying her out before him, Scorpius took his time running his tongue over her Sabacean marks, feeling the scars. The sensation was a welcome one to the tip of his sensitive tongue. She moaned below him, her stomach quivering from his attention.

NEXT MORNING:

 

Scorpius stood in Command with Braca at his side. “Your assignment has changed,” he informed his loyal Captain. “You are no longer to search for the Kalish Resistance. Now, your goal is to locate a scientist named Keerza.”

“Sir?” Braca couldn’t help the questioning tone. “Why a scientist?” Scorpius had only ever had a sudden shift in his priorities when Crichton was in possession of wormhole information. First, he was tasked with finding the Kalish Resistance. Not really insurmountable, but it would have taken him time to locate a single underground group. Scorpius was calling him off just arns after having assigned him the task. This change must have something to do with the medic examining Sikozu the night before.

Scorpius looked around, seeing a few other officers going about their daily duties. Sharply he ordered, “Everyone out. Now!” They wasted no time in obeying him, and a few microts later the deck was cleared leaving him and Braca alone. “What I’m about to tell does not leave this room. Am I understood?” Scorpius pinned his second with the hardest stare he could muster.

“Of course, sir.” Braca nodded sharply. He knew the secret to his rise in rank, he had to stay loyal to Scorpius. 

“Sikozu is pregnant with my child,” Scorpius informed, keeping his voice neutral, and in control. “The scientist is required to help her understand how this could have happened when she was supposed to be sterile.”

“How could one scientist help? Isn’t a doctor from this Command Carrier enough?” Braca asked, relaxing his stance. 

“Keerza is responsible for making me what I am,” Sikozu made her presence known to the two men. Scorpius was the first to look at her, but he made no move to close the distance between them. Here, on Command, he had to be in control. He couldn’t give way to his emotions.

Scorpius gave his attention to Sikozu, seeing she had chosen to don the black leather attire he’d convinced her to wear aboard his vessel. The striking contrast it caused was pleasing to his eyes. How much longer would she be able to wear the tight confining vest before her condition became evident?

Braca looked Sikozu up and down, trying to see the change in her, in her physical status. He could find nothing right now. Being away for fifty days had hardly had a change on her body. “Made you?”

“Yes,” Sikozu nodded. “I was born and experimented on in a lab before being given to the Kalish Resistance.” She knew Braca could school his features, giving away nothing of his true emotions, but his eyes never managed the same. Sikozu saw the shock flit through his eyes. Moving closer to them, she handed Braca a data chip. “When I woke, I took the liberty of starting a search for her. In that file is a list of commerce planets where she may be found.”

Scorpius took the data chip from her, and inserted it into the main work console. Holographic displays lit up with all the data that had been collected and stored. “This is more than a few arns of diligent work,” he said to her.

Sikozu tilted her head, a mischievous smirk gracing her lips. “I may have appropriated certain Peacekeeper resources when I first came aboard.” He came to her, his hands going to her waist, picking her up and setting her on the edge of the console. Before he could chastise her, she continued, “I only searched through archived data spools, mission reports, and information pertaining to certain commerce planets in the Unchartered Territories that the Peacekeepers had any interest in.”

“I should be furious with you,” Scorpius said, his voice didn’t lower in tone to denote his Scarran anger taking hold of him. “No doubt you used my command codes to access the data.” 

“I did not need to,” Sikozu answered wryly. “Archived data is not as protected as it should be,” she watched his eyes, gauging his true feelings about what she had done. He was impressed from the way his eyes glinted.

“Remind me to punish you later,” Scorpius lowered his voice, his tone teasing. The depths of her cleverness continued to astound him, and he should have known she would find a way around using his command codes to access information. 

“I look forward to it,” Sikozu replied. She knew she could have asked for access to review old data, but at the time she hadn’t been too sure if Scorpius would have granted her request. 

Braca carefully ignored his Commander and consort, while he studied the data Sikozu had compiled. It was as thorough as any mission packet he’d ever been given before a mission. The data chip contained the dossier of one Keerza Kershayn, her credentials that allowed her to work on more than a half a dozen worlds, as well as a bounty for a million crindars. Scarran currency. Calling up the next file, Braca skimmed through the list of commerce planets Keerza was most likely operating from. 

Sikozu glanced over her shoulder to see how far Braca had gotten. “You may wish to start your search in the trinary system,” she suggested, turning her gaze back to Scorpius.

“Why there?” Braca asked, his gaze still on the data before him. 

“It has three main commerce planets interconnected with atmospheric tubes, space stations, and small planet hopping pods,” Sikozu informed. “It’s the perfect place to hide from Peacekeepers, and Scarrans, while she continues her research.” At the first available opportunity, she had planned on procuring a Marauder, and making her way there to conduct the search on her own. The universe had other ideas on how she was to spend her time.

“That will take weeks,” Braca said automatically. 

“Are you not up to the task, Braca?” Scorpius asked his second.

“Sir, I…” Braca fell silent, looking down at the console. 

Sikozu slipped from the ledge she sat on, standing on the deck once more. Leaving Scorpius for a microt, she went to stand by Braca, where she flicked through the data to pull up the list of requirements she would have needed to find her creator. “You would be wise to recruit a Blood Tracker.”

“If this woman is so adept at hiding, how will a Blood Tracker aid in her recovery?” Braca challenged. 

“By using a sample of my DNA,” Sikozu answered, conveying her sudden annoyance. “Had you completed the entire file, you would have seen in her dossier that she used her genetic code to create me, and the others.” She thought it would have taken longer for her body to be flooded with hormones. Last night, the physical exertion Scorpius had put her through had rid her of the remnants of the metabolic suspension from the bio-pod she’d been kept in.

“All of this data you’ve compiled will take me an arn at most to properly go through.” Braca snapped. 

Sikozu was suddenly stricken with the need to be physically ill, and all because of Braca exhaling close to her face. She turned away, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. “My mind is catching up with the fact my body is pregnant.” She put distance between her and Meeklo, lest she lose what little she had on stomach all over his boots. Sikozu took up her place once more by Scorpius’s side. The wave of nausea subsided the moment she breathed deeply next to him.

Scorpius looked down to see Sikozu had a hold of his forearm. “Do you require medical attention?” He asked, keeping his voice barely above a murmur. All through this, he knew he would be a step behind. He would have to take his cues from her, and that was not something he was used to.

“No, I just need to keep space between me and Braca,” Sikozu answered, looking up at Scorpius. “Something he is wearing, or whatever he ate, has turned my stomach.” As quickly as the nausea had come, it was subsiding. Lightly, a chuckle left her. 

“What’s so amusing?” Braca asked, trying to keep his confusion at bay. He’d been around pregnant female soldiers, and even with the short pregnancies, mood swings were not uncommon.

“The last time I felt anything like this, I had ingested a Qatal mollusk that bound me to Crichton,” Sikozu replied, glancing at Braca. “I prefer being pregnant.”

Scorpius well remembered what it had been like to ingest the mollusks. He was about to make a comment, when a beeping signaled an incoming message. Reaching out his hand, he pressed a few keys that would decode the missive from First Command. 

“What are the orders, Commander?” Braca asked, studying Scorpius face. Long ago, he’d learned to anticipate the sudden shifts his boss was known to have.

“It appears we are being recalled to the Peacekeeper Armistice station,” Scorpius summarized. “The Scarran Hierarchy, Kalish delegates, and Charrid guards will be in attendance to finalize the peace treaty and that of new territorial boarders.”

Sikozu, to put herself to good use, skimmed through the Scarran’s that would be finalizing the last details of the peace treaty. Emperor Staleek, War Minister Ahkna, and two more of the Scarran Elite she had no knowledge of. The Kalish were two she’d had dealings with. They didn’t sympathize with the Scarrans, but they detested the Resistance even more. She would have to avoid them. When she came to the Charrid guards, she had to take a moments pause. Every single Charrid she had the ill fortune of being near, were black eyed ugly brutes. All except the one she was currently staring at. 

Scorpius pinned Sikozu with a speculative stare, “Sikozu, are you listening?” When she hadn’t voiced her opinions, he looked over to where she still stood analyzing the data file. 

“I have heard every word,” Sikozu tossed back. She magnified the hologram until the eyes were clearly displayed; a telltale vibrant green. To prove she had been paying attention, she reiterated what Scorpius and Braca had been talking about, “Vice Chancellor Vosler has recalled all Commanders in the area to show solidarity to the Scarrans as First Command finalizes the peace treaty.”

“Then what has taken the bulk of your focus?” Scorius returned to her side, taking in the visage of a particularly ugly Charrid.

“How would Crichton put it? Braca is off the ‘hook’.” Sikozu returned the image to its original size. “I present to you, Keerza Kershayn; my creator.”

“The data said she was a Kalish.” Braca stated in an irritated tone.

“It also said she was a gentic hacker,” Sikozu reminded tersely. “Her specialty is changing her appearance.” She glared at Braca, but her eyes conveyed no annoyance. He shook his head at her, before backing away.

Scorpius could only smirk at how good it was to have his Sikozu back. He knew at times Braca looked down his nose at non-Sabaceans, but Sikozu never let him make her feel less than what she was. This tended to make them snipe at each other. “Alright, enough. Braca, give the order to make our way to the station.”

“Yes, sir.” Braca said in his clipped military tone, saluted, and left to do as he was ordered. As he walked away, he was glad neither his Commander, nor Sikozu, could see the smile on his lips. Things were finally getting back to normal on this carrier.

Sikozu waited for the door to close, signaling Braca had left. She abandoned the information display to give Scorpius her full attention. “I have never seen a Peacekeeper space station before.” Being alone with him, she could smile wryly.

“There’s nothing special about it,” Scorpius replied lightly. “It’s the same design as this Command Carrier… just smaller.” He stepped in close to her. “Do you have a plan to approach Keerza?”

“No, not yet,” Sikozu answered, and before he could interrupt, she added, “but, I will have a better idea on how to gain her attention once we arrive. And no, I will not tell you about it.”

“Sikozu, if it puts your life at risk…” Scorpius let his sentence taper off. 

“It will not be that dangerous.” Sikozu assured. 

 

THREE SOLAR DAYS LATER:  
PEACEKEEPER AMISTICE STATION

 

The Marauder landed on the deck in the docking bay, the outer door sealed, and the bay was repressurized. The hatch opened, allowing Scorpius to exit, followed by Sikozu, and finally Braca. Together, the three of them entered the corridor, following the flow of personnel going about their day to day routine about the station. Scorpius turned down a side hall that would take them to the main level where an officer would be waiting for them. 

Sikozu made sure she stayed close to Scorpius as he led the way through the mass of Sabaceans that filled the passageway. He had been right when he’d told her the station resembled the carrier. At least she would be able to find her way around with minimal difficulty. If her plan was to work, she would have better odds if she didn’t get herself lost implementing it.

Scorpius came to a T junction where a security station waited, and the security officer was there waiting for them. He removed his ident chip in preparation of having to be scanned through upon proving he had the proper credentials. 

“Commander Scorpius, welcome to Armistice Station,” Lt. Hendal greeted in a professional tone. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Scorpius nodded, inserting his ident chip into the computer console. A microt later, the light confirmed his status. 

Lt. Hendal handed the Commander a packet at the same time he summarized what would be contained within the pages, “Commander, I’m here to escort you, and your command staff to your quarters that have been assigned to you in Red Sector.” Hendal glanced at the red head, and said, “Ident chips are to be worn at all times, and weapons are not permitted on the station beyond this point, except for security personnel.” 

Sikozu rolled her eyes, exhaling her discontent as he pulled free her pulse pistol to hand over to the officer that appeared. “I want that back before I depart.” She stepped up, placing her ident chip in the same slot. It cleared her through the check point. Sikozu walked through the scanner, thinking she was safe to return to Scorpius’s side when alarms blared.

“Stay where you are.” Lt. Hendal ordered. “The scan registered another weapon on you.” 

“I am not armed,” Sikozu held her hands up, turning to face the Lieutenant. She tamped down on her ability to emit the specialized radiation. The scanner must have detected it somehow. Her focus was not what it should have been. Before the irksome Lieutenant told her, she stepped back through the scanner, and then let it examine her again. This time, no alarms. With one scathing look to the security officer, she took her place to Scorpius left. He reached out to her, his hand touching the small of her back.

Braca followed suit with his chip. It cleared him, and so did the weapons scanner. Taking up his position next to Scorpius, he spoke low to his Commander, “I overheard a comms signal. The Scarran Delegation is three arns from docking with the station.”

“They will arrive sooner than predicted,” Scorpius replied quietly to Braca. That also meant Sikozu would have to enact her plan sooner than planned. 

Lieutenant Hendal left the security station, “Commander if you and your staff will follow me, I will escort you to Red sector.” Another officer followed after them, carrying the belongings of their latest visitors. 

“By your leave, Lt. Hendal,” Scorpius motioned for the security officer to lead on. 

Three passageways and two T junctions later, Hendal stopped in front of the designated door assigned for Commander Scorpius’s use. “Commander, I’m to inform you that Vice Chancellor Vosler and Commandant Grayza request a meeting with you after you settle in.” He looked to the Kalish and Captain Braca, “If you two will follow me, your billets are just down this hall.”

“Sikozu will remain with me,” Scorpius stated in a tone of voice that broached no refusal from a lesser officer. To prove his point, his hand gripped Sikozu’s upper arm, pulling her back to his side. “You can show Braca to quarters now.”

“Sir…” Hendal looked from Scorpius, to the red headed girl, and then back to the Commander. “My orders…”

“Have been adjusted by me,” Scorprius added more authority to his voice. “Now, do you wish to stand here and argue with an officer of superior rank?”

“No sir.” Hendal bowed his head. 

“Good, Lieutenant,” Scoprius praised. “Now, continue on your way.” He waved his hand in front of the door sensor to open it for them. The officer hauling their bags, handed over two of them before hurrying off. With no one around to witness, Scorpius hefted both straps on to his shoulder and entered his temporary quarters. 

The door sealed behind Sikozu as she took in their temporary quarters. “I believe our quarters aboard the carrier are bigger than these.” She let her gaze rove over the room, searching for any sort of recording device. So far, she had found nothing obvious, but that did not mean there weren’t any. 

Scorpius set the bags down, looking at Sikozu, “‘Our quarters’?” Whenever she said things like that, he always had to take a moment and let them sink in. The isolation he’d imposed on himself broke down each day they spent together. It solidified in his mind that his life would never be the same again as each day the scent of their child growing inside Sikozu became stronger. All of it still amazed him.

“Yes,” Sikozu confirmed. “Our quarters where our bed is. That is where I would prefer to be sleeping tonight, rather than on this station.” She went to him, and picked up her bag. Walking over to the bed that was only slightly smaller than the one they shared on the carrier. Sikozu set the duffel on the black fur blanket. She swayed on her feet, the exhaustion of growing another life inside her catching up to her.

Scorpius closed the distance between them, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. “Soon enough we will be back on the Carrier,” he promised. 

Sikozu nodded, trying not to be too anxious to leave this station. She had yet to draw Keerza out, and she would not leave until she did so. “Are we free to come and go as we please?”

“They would not dare stop you, not so long as you wear your ident chip,” Scorpius informed, resting his cheek against the side of her head. “You have the highest clearance level, next to Braca and myself.”

“Lucky me,” Sikozu chuckled, bringing her left arm up, and her hand cupping the back of his head. 

“Now, will you tell me how you plan to make contact with your creator.” Scorpius tried again, as he had been trying for the last three solar days. Her insistence on keeping her plan a secret was driving him to distraction. He could not help her if he didn’t know what she was intending to do.

“I cannot tell you,” Sikozu turned in his embrace. “If Keerza sensed that I was setting a trap for her, she would vanish without a second thought. As much as I may want your input on my plan, you must remain in the dark.”

“Do I not get a say in this?” Scorpius asked. 

“Of course you do,” Sikozu responded quickly, “after I make contact.” In his eyes she could see the desire to argue with her, to make her tell him what she was concocting in her devious Kalish mind. She would not give in on this. Not this. 

Scorpius ran his hands up and down her sides. Her body looked so frail to the outside observer. No one, except him, knew the true strength she possessed. And still with all that knowledge, he could not help but to worry about her, about the fate of their child. “I wish to help any way that I can…”

Sikozu rose to her tip toes so that she might place her lips to his for a light kiss, “And you will. I will not strip of your choice where our child is concerned, but you must trust me and know that keeping you in the dark in the hardest thing I will ever do.” 

Before Scorpius could make his reply the chime to their quarters sounded. A hiss of irritation filled the void between him and Sikozu, forcing him to relinquish his hold on her. “Yes,” he growled out. The door opened revealing the Vice Chancellor, a tall lanky man with silver hair and hard green eyes. Pulling his Peacekeeper personality around him, he kept his voice even as he greeted, “Vice Chancellor, I was under the impression I was to come to you.” 

“Commander Scorpius,” Vosler greeted in return. “I thought it best to meet you here, after all, you are the only Commander coming from so far away.” He stepped inside, noting the presence of another. The Kalish consort Grayza had informed him of. “Your companion should be somewhere else.” 

Sikozu straightened her back, reacting to the clipped tone from the Vice Chancellor, “Of course, Vice Chancellor.” She started to move towards the door, when Scorpius gripped her wrist.

Scorpius kept his eyes on Vosler, “Sikozu will stay here.” On this station he did not want her moving around with him at her side. 

Risking it, Sikozu touched the hand that held her, and looked at him, “I will remain on comms.” She could see in his eyes; he knew she was making the right move. 

“Do not go far.” Scorpius ordered. 

“I am going in search of a meal,” Sikozu spoke. “I am starving.” He let her go, reluctantly. She could see it in his eyes. Inclining her head to the Vice Chancellor, she left her temporary quarters. There were so many soldiers and techs going about their daily routine, rushing through the halls. She tugged the bottom of her vest, and set off towards the common area where she knew she could find food. 

Braca caught sight of Sikozu, and knowing what his orders would be, fell in step behind her. He knew if any arm came to her, Scorpius would exact revenge on him. “Care for some company?” He asked.

“Of course,” Sikozu responded, taking note that today Braca did not turn her stomach in any way. “I am on my way a recreation area to grab a meal while Scorpius speaks with the Vice Chancellor.”

Back in their temporary quarters, Scorpius took a seat mere microts after Vosler. “To what do I owe this private meeting,” he inquired.

“Grayza has voiced her concerns about having you here, having you anywhere near the Scarrans,” Vosler answered. “Given that, and your escapades during the war, I would be inclined to agree. But, you were also instrumental in bringing about an end to the conflict.” 

“I’m not sure I understand what you want from me,” Scorpius spoke. From what he was hearing, Vosler was opposed to having him at the same time he wished him to remain.

“You were around the Eidelons,” Vosler said. “What do make of their negotiating skills?”

Scorpius drew in a breath, letting it out slowly, and thought back to being in the Decimator’s brig with the ancient Eidelon. The feeling of serenity that pervaded him left its mark, and a craving for it again. “They will make sure all concerned parties are satisfied with the treaty,” he said diplomatically.

“That’s not what I asked,” Vosler said. 

“I would let one get near me again,” Scorpius answered truthfully. “They are the most expedient means to solidify the peace.” For as long as he drew breath, he would always suspect the Scarrans of treachery. It was racially encoded in his DNA.

 

OFFICERS LOUNGE:

 

Sikozu sat at a table, with Braca watching every move other Peacekeepers made, as she ate. There would be no ease for her here, away from Scorpius. The food barely had any taste, at least not that she noticed, but she had to eat. Sikozu pushed her tray away, sitting back in her chair. 

“What’s the matter?” Braca asked. “Nausea?”

“No,” Sikozu shook her head. “Have you ever…”

“Ah…” Braca nodded, a knowing smile on his lips. “No, but my sister has been through this, she has four children.” At a young age he, like the late Bialar Crais, was conscripted into the Peacekeeper ranks. He still had a family, though he rarely saw them anymore.

“Captain Braca. Sikozu Shanu.”

Braca looked up upon hearing his name. “Commandant Grayza.” He got up, snapping a salute as was protocol. It was ingrained in him to acknowledge his superior officers. 

Sikozu had to force herself to remain in her chair. Grayza was the last person she expected to see. On this station of thousands, she had hoped they would never cross paths. “Grayza,” her tone was as neutral as she could make it. The Commandant took a step closer to the table, and the smell of hepel oil reached her. She fought not to turn her head and vomit.

Braca took up position behind Sikozu, his eyes staying on Grayza. “Is there something we can do for you, Commandant?”

“Yes, you can leave Captain.” Grayza bit out, her purple eyes staying on Sikozu. 

“I can’t do that ma’am” Braca informed. If he left, Scorpius would reprimand him, painfully.

“It’s alright, Braca,” Sikozu said reaching to her side to tap his thigh. “There’s no need for her to harm me, not here.”

Braca leaned down to whisper to her, “Scorpius will not like this, you know that.”

“Believe me, I do,” Sikozu nodded. “Do not leave my sight.” She turned her attention back to the Commandant, and asked, “What do you want Grayza?”

 

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

HYBRIDS:  
PART I

OFFICERS LOUNGE:

 

Commandant Mele-On Grayza sat opposite Sikozu Shanu, the known consort of Scorpius. The young Kalish girl, who appeared to have undergone genetic modification to fit her surroundings, stared at her giving nothing away. “What I want is for you to convince Scorpius to leave this station and forget about the summit with the Scarrans.”

Sikozu sat back in part to give off an air of nonchalance, and also so she might put more distance between her and the smell of the hepel oil Grayza excreted. “And what makes you think he would listen to me about such matters?” She knew full well that Scorpius had no interest in what was going on between the Scarrans and Peacekeepers in this time of peace. The Scarran Empire had been forced to the negotiations table by Crichton’s wormhole weapon. They were here for another reason.

“It is well known that you share his bed,” Grayza stated seeing if it would spark something in the young girl. Nothing. “Do you not have his ear as well?” Grayza that being with the late Grand Chancellor had afforded her some latitude, and gave her words more weight. At least they had.

“I do warm his bed, but that is the extent of usefulness to him,” Sikozu lied through her teeth. “He does not consult me on Peacekeeper matters, and I would not push for inclusion in them. My position is secure. I have Scorpius’s protection, and I do not have to run from Scarrans. Why would I want to risk my standing for you?”

“It would go a long way to keeping this treaty intact,” Grayza said, knowing full well that Sikozu was lying to her. During the war, battlefield reports indicated that some engagements were planned by Scorpius and his consort. “If Scorpius were not here, things would go along at a smoother pace.” When all was said done, she wanted as much space between her and the half-breed Scarran Commander as she could get. Having him on the station was a disruption.

“You had me pushed into a grave, and nearly executed,” Sikozu reminded. “So, why would I help you now?” Secretly, she thanked Grayza for pulling that stunt. If she had not been shoved in there, Scorpius would not have felt compelled to save her life. She got up with the intent to exit the lounge, but Grayza closed the distance between them. And that brought the nausea back. This time, Sikozu could not turn her head to breath fresh air, and she could not back away lest she show weakness. 

Grayza recognized the slight green pallor that came over Sikozu. It prompted her to offer a helpful tip, “Delvian meditation tea will help with the nausea.” During the first few solar days of her pregnancy, she thought the nausea would be the end of her. Seeing the young woman suffering the same, Mele-On felt she should at least offer a curative that worked for her.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sikozu spoke quickly. She didn’t dare take a step back, lest she be seen as weak. Weakness was a sin among Peacekeepers. As if reading her desire to escape, the comms on her wrist beeped twice. ‘Scorpius’. Sikozu inclined her head slightly, “If you will excuse me, Commandant.” Backing away, she signaled Braca to fall in step beside her. As quick as they could, without seeming too eager, they threaded their way through the crowd of soldiers.

Once out in the corridor, Braca leaned in close to Sikozu asking, “What did she want?”

“For me to convince Scorpius to leave the summit,” Sikozu answered in a harsh whisper. “As if I would do anything to help that woman.”

Braca nodded. He knew well Sikozu’s distaste for the Commandant. It was the same he shared after his tenure with her ended. “You’ll tell Scorpius, won’t you?”

“Tell him what?” Sikozu hissed. “You want me to go to him and tell him that Grayza all but asked me to betray him.” Slipping into a small alcove, she pulled Braca in after her. “He is already distracted by my condition. Do you think he needs this on top of everything?”

“If he finds out, and you didn’t tell him…” Braca started. “You know what’ll happen then.”

Sikozu’s will to fight him fled on a single sigh, “Yes, he will be furious with me for real.” She slumped against the wall. Sometimes doing the right thing meant actually doing the right thing. 

“He won’t go after her, not while we’re here,” Braca stated. “There’s no advantage for him to do so. If my years of service to him are worth anything, believe me when I say, we’ll only remain for as long as it takes for you to make contact with your creator.” In the short time Sikozu had been with Scorpius, Braca found himself becoming protective over the intelligent Kalish. Reaching out, he placed his hand on her shoulder, “Come on, let’s go.”

Sikozu took a deep, and then nodded sharply, “Ok.” She knew Braca was right. Scorpius only strike back when it was convenient for him to do so, and with careful planning.

 

RED SECTOR:  
TEMPORARY QUARTERS

 

Scorpius walked with Vice Chancellor Vosler to the door. “I’m happy I was able to offer my thoughts to you,” he said. Tomorrow he would be spending his valuable time in council chambers listening to High Command and Emperor Staleek renegotiate territorial boarders. 

“Yes,” Vosler nodded. “Tomorrow they’ll be put to the test,” he looked up the passageway where his personal guards waited. Without another word he turned to leave.

Scorpius clenched his hands, relieved that the Vice Chancellor had finally left. They had spent the last arn speaking about the Eidelons, but it was not a subject one could accurately describe. Their neutrality had to be felt. Then, the sound of familiar foot falls caught his attention. Glancing up, in the opposite direction of the retreating form of Vosler, he saw Sikozu and Braca coming towards him. His heart lurched at the sight of her; as it always did.

Sikozu locked her gaze with Scorpius, letting him see they needed to speak. From where she was, she saw his posture go rigid, even more than his usual stance. He gave nothing away. Quickly, she closed the distance, and walked right by him into their quarters. She went to the red sofa to take a seat just as Scorpius and Braca entered with the door sealing behind them. 

“Dare I ask what happened?” Scorpius inquired, taking a seat next to Sikozu, but careful to keep distance between them. When Sikozu didn’t look at him, he turned to gaze at his Captain. “Will one of you speak?”

“Grayza came to talk to me,” Sikozu slid her gaze to Scorpius, her eyes locked on his thigh. She knew the history between the two, and she was none too eager to add fuel to the fire.

A growl of irritation slipped out as Scorpius glared at Braca, “You allowed that to happen?”

“Sir, I…” Braca straightened his back, his eyes forward; as any good soldier would stand waiting for reprimand.

“I told him it would be ok,” Sikozu jumped in. “He was not at the table, but well within my sight.” She thought it best to have Braca a safe distance from them, from the Commandant, so he wouldn’t be used against her.

Scorprius growled again, this time in Sikozu’s direction, “She could have ordered any number of Peacekeepers to harm you. And you allowed her to just sit!?”

“Scorpius, she did not wish to harm me. There were no open graves around to shove me into,” Sikozu snapped. “She wished me to convince you to leave this place.” As she recalled the conversation, she rolled her eyes at Grayza’s audacity for coming to her. 

“Leave? Why would we leave?” Scorpius got up to pace. Grayza dared to speak to Sikozu openly. It made the Scarran in him, the side that fiercely protected her, enraged. Now his mind spun with her possible ulterior motives.

“She will not be so foolish as to try and talk to me again,” Sikozu said, but he kept pacing. “Scorpius, look at me.” He continued to pace. So, she got up, standing in front of him, “Scorpius.” His hands shot out, cupping her face, his gloved fingers digging in nearly painfully. She brought her hands up to cover his. “Calm down, and listen to me.” His hold relaxed.

“Just the thought of her being anywhere near you…” Scorpius snarled. The primal, territorial urge to protect what was his came crashing through him. Grayza was not a Peacekeeper given to making miscalculations. When she made a move; it was always a deliberate one.

“She will not approach me again,” Sikozu repeated, taking her hands from his, to place them on his chest. “I led her to believe that I am nothing more to you than a means to warm your bed, when you have want of it.” It hadn’t been the most original lie, but it was the best she could do while battling the nausea. “She seemed to be of the opinion that my word means more to you.”

The anger vanished from Scorpius, to be replaced by understanding. Sikozu survived most of her life making others think she was lesser than she was, even though she was one of the most intelligent beings he knew. It was a survival mechanism. “Your word means everything to me, just as you do.” Taking a step back from her, he let her see that he was no longer angry. “What else did she say to you?” He returned to the sofa, sitting down to wait for Sikozu to answer him. 

Sikozu looked to Braca, he was standing ramrod straight, prepared for another wave of Scarran anger to roll through the room. He was ever the consummate soldier. “Grayza believes that you are a threat to the finalization of the peace treaty with the Scarrans.”

“Then we let her believe that,” Braca piped up gaining the attention of Scorpius and Sikozu. When neither of them spoke, he continued, “If she believes you’ll attempt to derail the negotiations, she won’t see why you’re really here, and she won’t be able to stop you.”

“That’s an interesting take on the problem, Braca,” Scorpius nodded. “Do nothing and let her paranoia run rampant.” It certainly had merit. 

“Grayza has tunnel vision. She wants this treaty to succeed,” Braca relaxed his stance. “If she thinks you are going to derail her efforts, then she won’t pay attention to Sikozu seeking out the scientist. Her focus will be on you, sir.” 

Scorpius nodded thoughtfully. Tomorrow, Grayza, as well as he, wouldn’t have much time to scheme and plot against each other with the Eidelons being near them and the Scarrans. It would be nothing but peace. A part of him longed for it, longed for the warm glow the neutral faction emitted. Other than Sikozu, it seemed to calm him more than he cared to admit. To Braca he ordered, “Take the rest of the night off, Captain.”

“Sir?” Braca heard the change in Scorpius’s tone. He was back to sounding Sabacean. “Are you sure?”

“Completely, Braca. You should return to the Officer’s Lounge, strike up a conversation with any personnel from Grayza’s Command Carrier. See if they know what’s she’s up to.” Scorpius ordered while he kept his eyes on Sikozu. 

“Very well, sir. I’ll report back in the morning.” Braca nodded sharply. He was about to leave, when he went over to Sikozu. Gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Tomorrow, after he reported to his Commander, he had no doubt that his next orders would be to stay by Sikozu’s side.

“Good night, Meeklo.” Sikozu patted his hand before he turned and left. Scorpius had fixed her with a curious gaze. In response she only smiled at him, and asked, “What?”

“You’re on a first name basis with my Captain?” Scorpius shook his head. She only shrugged, as she came back over to him. In all the time they had spent together, not once had Sikozu addressed Braca by his first name.

Sikozu knelt on the red cushion of the sofa, and then straddled his lap. Scorpius brought his hands up to her hips, pulling her down, settling her weight in his lap. She draped her arms over his shoulders. “You do realize that your Captain likes to watch us while recreate?”

“I’m aware,” Scorpius confirmed. It was one of the reasons Braca followed his orders so well. The man got some of needs met by being close to the seat of power. Voyeurism being one of those needs. 

“Then, is it not prudent to use his first name every once in a while given that none of me has been left to his imagination?” Sikozu replied. The first time she found Braca watching them, it had caused her excitement to rise. And then he kept watching. They had their own weird functionality, and it was comforting to her.

Scorpius grasped the tongue of the zipper, pulling it down to free her from the confines of the restrictive leather vest she wore. The lower he pulled he felt a slight outward curve. He parted the vest seeing the first physical evidence of their growing child. His left hand rested over her abdomen, feeling the way her flesh pushed into his palm with every breath she took. This was real and unbelievable all at the same time.

“Why does he watch us?” Sikozu asked, dropping her shoulders back, allowing the vest to fall from her body, and to the floor.

“He has certain proclivities that need to be satiated from time to time,” Scorpius said. “We all have dark desires that must be indulged if they are to remain quiet and allow us to live our lives successfully.”

Sikozu nodded, “Like your need for domination?” At his look she chuckled lightly, “I like the way you dominate me.” He showed a command of her body that she never knew any man could possess. 

“It’s a Scarran trait I can never fully bury inside myself, like my anger,” Scorpius replied. He knew he could tell her things about who he was, about what he’d gone through. She’d seen him at his worst many times, had endured bouts of his anger.

“You never have to hide any of that from me,” Sikozu said knowing she could handle it. She had seen a full blood Scarran get angry. Scorpius only had a fraction of that inside him. It wasn’t strong enough to scare her off. 

“And I never will,” Scorpius confirmed. He slid his hands from her hips to cover her abdomen. This was his child inside her. No matter how many times he thought it, it didn’t seem real. He didn’t know when it would sink in with him. The fact he was going to be a sire was still a shock to his system. 

“What is it?” Sikozu cupped his face, her thumbs stroking his exposed skin. He had the most curious expression flit through his eyes, and before she could put a name to it, his demeanor had changed.

“If a chameleon like Keerza hates the Scarrans, then why would she be with them?” Scorpius asked taking a drastic turn from the run of emotions he had swirling inside him. 

Sikozu let him see her confusion, but did not voice it. His change in topic was not uncommon some times. “The itinerary stated that Ahkna would be here. Keerza hates her for killing her entire family. She’s probably looking for a way to kill the War Minister while she’s away from the Scarran seat of power.”

“Would she truly risk that?” Scorpius asked. He knew what he would risk to end the Scarran Elite. At least that had been his goal, and now thanks to Crichton, his mission in life was over.

“I do not care what Keerza would risk,” Sikozu stated sharply. “I am only interested in her usefulness and what she can do for our child. Beyond that…” She got up from his lap, feeling the need to pace away her sudden irritation.

Scorpius stayed where he was, letting Sikozu wear herself out before he dared to approach her. “I understand hate. The way it warms you and gives that last burst of strength. I want to understand why you hate this woman so intensely.” For cycles his hate for the Scarrans had been his one all-consuming thought. It built his world, imprisoned him, and gave him a purpose to keep on breathing. 

“I have never told you about my early cycles,” Sikozu stopped, looking at him. “Not all of it, I mean.” She wrapped her arms around herself in a protective gesture. One night, Scorpius had lain awake with her talking about his life aboard a Scarran Dreadnaught. He told her about his torture, about how he learned to endure the pain while he began to understand just what he was capable of. He even told her about the woman who had been his mother. It was one of the few times he let down his guard with her. Sadly, she started to speak, “My early life was not unlike yours.”

“Come, tell me,” Scorpius patted the space next to him.

Sikozu went to sit, “I was kept in barracks, not unlike the ones aboard Command Carriers. The base was originally designed for asteroid mining. When that dried up, Keerza moved in and began her experiments.” She sat forward, her elbows resting on her thighs. “You told me your earliest memories are of pain. Mine were of fear.” She took a moment to gather her thoughts while Scorpius remained silent next to her. He was giving her the time she needed to tell him about her past. “There was this large room where she would strap us down and cut off various appendages and then she would re-attach them. She would even cut us open to see how long it would take us to heal.”

Scorpius placed his hand on her back, his thumb rubbing back and forth. “You were a child,” he said softly. 

“You were a child and managed to save yourself,” Sikozu shot back. She wasn’t irritated with him; she was irritated at her inability to save herself at a young age. “Pretty quickly I learned to escape through the vents.” Sighing, Sikozu continued, “One night I woke up, and in the next bed over a boy from my group was looking at me. Only, his eyes were unfocused, and I knew he was dead. After they took him away, I do not know what made me crawl through the vents until I found the lab. Through the grate, I saw Keerza standing over him, saw her cut into his torso…” Keerza has dismembered her friend with no signs of emotion.

“What happened to the boy?” Scorpius asked. Sikozu hid it well, but from a few comments she made he sensed she had true horrors in her past; just as he did.

“The radiation we emit liquefied his insides,” Sikozu answered in a calm controlled voice. Inside she was anything but; she was shaking. That boy, Venzan, had been sweet, almost too delicate for what they were designed to do. His fate could have been hers. It had been for five others. “After that, Keerza redoubled her efforts to ensure our survival. I ended up being her favorite experiment.” Her retelling hadn’t done the horrors of her past justice. Scorpius was the only one who could understand.

Rather than say anything, knowing no words he could utter would make a difference on the past, Scorpius pulled her back against him, settling her head on his chest. Sikozu was getting lost in her memories, lost in the pain that a child could not process. He had gotten his revenge on Tauza for all the anguish, the indignity he suffered as a youth. Sikozu wouldn’t know that relief. She was prepared to swallow her hate for the sake of their offspring. 

“I hate her, so much…” Sikozu whispered. “My hate is no excuse. She may be a detestable individual, but she is a genius, and we need her. After all is said and done, you can put her in your Aurora Chair if you like.” 

“You’d condone that?” Scorpius asked, a light amused tone coloring his voice. 

“I told you, I do not care what happens to her after,” Sikozu reminded. “She has a limited window of usefulness to us.”

 

LATER THAT NIGHT:

 

Scorpius sat on the edge of the bed beside his companion as she slept soundly under the black fur blanket. Sikozu’s bare back, with her Sabacean spine tattoo’s, almost glowed in the low light. Reaching out, he traced the closest mark. Deep in sleep, Sikozu groaned softly, and rolled over. Her arm landed on his thigh. As he had done many nights before, he stayed where he was watching over her.

Sikozu’s eyes fluttered open, the low light stinging. A fuzzy visage swam into view. It was Scorpius. “Is something wrong?” Her voice was heavy with sleep. 

“Not at all,” Scorpius replied softly. “I’m doing what I’ve done so many other sleepless nights. I’m watching over you.” He shifted, placing his right hand on the bed behind her, placing his abdomen against her side.

“You should be sleeping,” Sikozu stated. Exhaustion clawed at her, wanting her to close her eyes again. She wouldn’t be opposed to him curling up behind her, holding her close, but she knew he wouldn’t do that, not when he had so much on his mind.

“I don’t need rest as often as others do, as often you do now.” Scorpius had first found it unnerving how easily he could talk to Sikozu; how easy it was for him to be gentle with her. During their time aboard his Command Carrier, he had grown to rely on their growing intimacy to keep him functioning. “Go back to sleep,” he leaned in, pressing a light kiss to her lips. Scorpius nuzzled her nose in her messy mop of golden red hair, the silky strands teasing the tip of his nose. When he pulled back, she was already deep asleep once more. How had this Kalish tamed the monstrous Scarran inside him?

Scorpius had remembered how protective he felt over Sikozu, even while he’d been infected by the Wolaxian Arachnid. As the Scarran side of him grew ever more dominant, Sikozu’s voice, the scent of her, had helped to remind him that he was also a Sabacean. The one thought he’d had time and time again was that he didn’t want to hurt her, even as he held her in his arms. During that experience, she had told Noranti that he would not hurt her. Sikozu believed that so strongly about him.

During his revenge fueled life, Scorpius never pictured a long and happy future for himself. He always thought he would die in his quest to end Scarran domination. The universe had proved him wrong about that when Sikozu was shoved into the grave with him. It may have been the first time she met him, but it was not the first time he saw her. During his little tenure as Grayza’s pet, he had caught sight of Sikozu on Arnessk. She broke him out of the paralysis, forcing his mind to formulate a new plan that factored her potential usefulness. 

Now, as Scorpius sat watching over Sikozu, he found himself contemplating his future. Their future. He was getting a second chance to live his life free of rage and revenge filled fantasies. The fact he helped to create a child was proof that he could make a new start with Sikozu. He didn’t have to change completely. Scorpius only had to let go of most of his hate. Being with Sikozu, he had a feeling that it was possible.

 

NEXT MORNING:

 

Sikozu stood in her temporary quarters looking at the small back of feyang powder she had concocted while still aboard the carrier. She had recalled the recipe from watching Noranti, the eccentric old woman, make a batch. Braca had yet to return, but when he did, she was going to use the powder on him. It was the only way she could make contact with Keerza. A few microts later, the door behind her opened. From the sound of the footsteps, it was the good Captain. Taking a handful of powder, she turned, and waited for him to get closer. 

Braca had a feeling this morning was going to go horribly wrong for him. He reported back to Scorpius having learned nothing, earning a more than disapproving glare from his Commander. Now he was standing in front of Sikozu and she was as calm as he’d ever seen her. It only solidified the fact in his mind that he was going to have a very day. “Sikozu…?”

“I am sorry for this,” Sikozu blew the feyang right in his face. It took a few microts, but Braca crumpled to the deck. Kneeling down next to him, she spoke very quickly, “When you wake up, come find me.” Then she hurried out, making her way to Blue Sector where she was bound to find Keerza.

As casually as Sikozu could be, she followed the flow of Peacekeeper officers through the passageway towards the main public area. Once she was there, she broke from the group she was following, to join another heading in the direction she needed to go. Falling in with another crowd Sikozu walked, going with the flow of the crowd. It was then something caught her attention, made her glance up. A Charrid with green eyes was looking at her.

‘Good,’ Sikozu thought, peeling away from the group, ducking down a side corridor. ‘Come on follow me.’ Looking around, searching for a sign of her current location, Sikozu saw she was nearing the medical bay. That might be a better way to get Keerza’s attention, and let her creator know the condition she was presently in. The corridor was quiet as she waited for Kershayn to find her. She took a deep breath and put some powder in her hand. This would be the worst plan she had ever had, and if she timed it right, she would have Keerza and a Peacekeeper doctor rushing to her aide. When Scorpius found out, he was going to be disappointed in her. At least she wasn’t actually putting her life at risk.

Keerza Kershayn, chameleon Kalish spotted the last of her creations she ever thought she would see again. Sikozu Shanu. But the perfect being she’d created looked dimished. More Peacekeeper. Her beautiful, special, amazing Sikozu had mutilated herself. This was a distraction she thought wouldn’t come along, not so far into the last stages of her revenge. She had come to this station, infiltrated the delegation just to get close to War Minister Ahkna. It was finally Keerza’s chance to kill the Scarran bitch, but seeing Sikozu changed everything. Sikozu had been the one and only of Keerza’s created Kalish to still be alive. As much as she wanted to take credit for the making a being capable of killing Scarrans; she couldn’t. There had been ten other research facilities doing the same type of work.

Keerza threaded her way through a mass of Peacekeeper officers. She growled in frustration when the throng of Sabaceans would not thin out enough to allow her to pass. With a growl, she shoved the nearest officer, cursing as she finally broke free of the group. She took a moments pause, scanning the crowd for her wayward Kalish creation. Down the center corridor, right in front of the medical bay she saw Sikozu. A determined look on her face. It was a look Keerza had seen before, right before Sikozu had threated to kill herself if she wasn’t set free. She honestly didn’t think the young woman had it in her. 

Sikozu stood facing off against Keerza. From inside the medical bay, she heard movement, and that would work to her advantage. Her creator had to come a little closer before Sikozu could do anything. ‘Come on, come on, come on…’ Finally, she was just out of reach. Quick as she could, Sikozu brought her hand up to her face, the powder in her palm being inhaled through her nose. It burned, and made her cough. The final piece of theatre, “Help me!” She cried out before falling to the desk, blackness taking her.

 

RED SECTOR:  
TEMPORARY QUARTERS:

 

Braca came to on the floor of Sikozu’s quarters. The last thing he remembered, sh blew something in his face, and out he went. “Sikozu!” Meeklo called out, but all he got was silence. He went over to the console to call up the latest activity reports for the whole station. Three pages of nothing before he found where Sikozu was. A young Kalish was admitted into the medical bay, unconscious, and being carried by a Charrid. 

Braca knew the first place he had to go was to Scorpius. His Commander was currently in council chambers with the Vice Chancellor, the Scarrans, and the Eidelons. At least Scorpius would be calm, for a few microts, and then Braca might just get the life choked out of him. Why did Sikozu have to put him in this position? Why?

Straightening his uniform jacket, Braca made his way out of the quarters, and started his trek across the station. Crowds had thinned out allowing him to get to where he was going rather quickly. Braca was stopped outside the corridor that led to the council chambers. He held up his ident chip saying, “I have to speak with Commander Scorpius, at once.” 

“No unauthorized personnel beyond this point, Captain.” 

Braca resisted the urge to make a face, “Then will you deliver a message. Tell Commander Scorpius, Sikozu is a patient in the medical bay.” He was going to wait until the message was delivered. The guard to Braca’s right nodded his head before he turned, heading off down the passageway. 

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

HYBRIDS:  
PART I

 

COUNCIL CHAMBERS:

 

Scorpius sat, listening to Emperor Staleek and the Vice Chancellor negotiate the new boarder between Scarran and Peacekeeper controlled space. With eight Eidelons purposefully positioned about the room, they ensured that cooler heads prevailed. He was held in willing thrall to the serenity that pervaded the council chambers. To his left, the doors opened, and a security office came over to him. “What is it, Lieutenant?”

“Captain Braca wished for this message to be delivered to you post haste,” The lieutenant spoke softly so as not to draw the gazes of the others around him. “Sikozu has been admitted to the medical bay.” 

Scorpius felt the icy breath of fear slice right through him. Sikozu. Her name was enough to shake him loose from the tranquil state the Eidelons inspired. Without looking for leave from the Vice Chancellor, Scorpius removed himself from the room. Out in the corridor he was able to breathe freely, coming back to himself. The anger was there the moment he exhaled. He followed the lieutenant down the passageway where he saw Braca waiting. A very Scarran snarl left him, as his hand shot out, his fingers wrapping around Braca’s throat. “Explain,” he roared. “Now!”

Braca felt his face turning red, his head building with pressure as Scorpius cut off his oxygen supply. “Sir…” he could barely gasp. “She… didn’t… gi...give me…a choice…”

Scorpius dropped Braca to the ground with another snarl. His second in command coughed, drawing in ragged gasp after ragged gasp. “Oh, get up Braca,” Scorpius ordered. He glared at the group of spectators that had formed crowd. The threat of violence in his eyes was more than enough for the officer to disperse quickly.

Braca got slowly to his feet, a wave of dizziness overtaking him from the microts of limited oxygen. “The last thing…” he coughed, “I remember is this… uh… powder…”

Scorpius fixed Braca with a deadly stare. He knew immediately what Sikozu had done. Turning from his second, he set off towards the medical bay. His intentions were unclear; he just knew he had to get to Sikozu.

 

MEDICAL BAY:

 

Sikozu groaned, her eyes opening to bright lights beating down on her. She was groggy, and her head was pounding. The last thing she recalled was passing out with Keerza’s face contorting into a horrified expression. It was almost worth it. Sikozu pushed herself up, her right hand resting on her sheet covered abdomen. Her eyes scanned her surroundings looking for Keerza. There was no sign of the genetic hacker, and she was grateful for that. For the storm coming her way, it was best very few were around to play witness.

Dr. Pele crossed the medical bay to check on her patient, the only patient she’d had for the last three arns. The Kalish was sitting up, looking around with a confused expression on her face. Making herself known, Pele asked, “Sikozu, do you know where you are?”

Sikozu turned her head to the right, seeing a blonde who had called her name. “I’m on the Armistice Station,” she answered. Discretely, she looked past the doctor’s shoulder. So far, Braca had not come looking for her, and that meant it would be a matter of time before Scorpius found out she was here. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Pele asked, standing next to the examination bed with the patient chart in her hand. In the notes she found the nurse had done a full bio-scan on the Kalish, noting the pregnancy, as well as the DNA results. 

“I remember calling out for help…” Sikozu placed her right hand to the back of her head where the pain was strongest. “After that, nothing. How did I get in here?” She could already guess. Keerza had picked her up and brought her in.

“I heard your call for help,” Pele confirmed. “When I came out to investigate, I found a Charrid standing next to you. It helped me get you in here so I could examine you.” She flipped through the pages of her preliminary notes. “Do you have an idea as to why you passed out? Could it be due to your current condition?”

“I’m pregnant,” Sikozu nodded. “Am I alright?” She had made sure that the fyang powder would not be damaging to her or the growing offspring. Scorpius had demanded that she not put her life in danger. He would furious enough at her as it was for luring Keerza into a deserted passageway.  
“Yes, you and the fetus are perfectly healthy,” Pele responded, flipping through another page. “You could do with more rest, and you most certainly need to eat more.” She was familiar with the Kalish physiology, and their need to only eat ten times a cycle. 

“I’ve been trying,” Sikozu replied honestly. Eating hadn’t been the problem for her the past three solar days. If anything it gave her the chance to take meals with Scorpius and not just sit around and watch him dine. 

“The hunger will be more noticeable in few solar days when you enter the next phase of your pregnancy,” Pele answered. “From the scans, I can see that this child will be born in five standard months. The father isn’t Sabacean, is he?”

“No, he is not,” Sikozu confirmed. Intuition had her gaze going to the entrance just in time for the doors to open and see Scorpius enter with Braca behind.

Pele heard the movement behind her. “Excuse me for a microt,” she excused herself from her patient’s side.

Scorpius clenched his hands into fists, restraining himself from going to Sikozu while the doctor on duty was present. He specifically told her not to endanger her life. She had better have the most amazing explanation he’d ever have the privilege of hearing.

“Commander, is there something I can do for you?” Pele stood in front of the infamous Scorpius. The man had a reputation that preceded him wherever he went.

“You can step aside and allow me to speak with Sikozu,” Scorpius would not be deterred from going to her. Under the bright lights of the medical bay, she looked fragile from all that had happened to her. 

“My patient needs rest, not your reprimands Commander,” Pele stood her ground. “As a doctor, my authority supersedes yours.” She, unlike other Sabaceans, did not inherently fear the Scarran half-breed who had chosen to be a Peacekeeper.

“Is that so?” Scorpius stared down the diminutive woman standing in front of him. In her brown eyes he saw not one hint of fear, but of loathing. It was the same look he got from nearly every other Peacekeeper he encountered. 

“It’s alright,” Sikozu moved so she was sitting on the edge of the gurney. She gained the doctor’s gaze, “He will not harm me, I know him.” Her eyes linked with his as her words hit home. She had said the exact same thing to Noranti.

Scorpius stepped around the doctor, and motioned to the Braca to stand at the examine room entrance. The moment he was close to her, the anger he’d built up washed away, but he was not about to let her get away with putting her life in danger. “You did the one thing I warned you against,” his voice was razor sharp and just as cold.

“No, I did not,” Sikozu hissed, reacting to his anger. She knew doing things the way she had would court his displeasure with her. But it had to be done this way. She told him as much. Scorpius was a man who hated being left out of the planning. More importantly, she hated to leave him out of this. Sikozu had grown so used to plotting, scheming, and executing plans with him. 

“You left Braca unconscious, and then walked through this station on your own where any number of Peacekeepers, who are not as tolerant of aliens, could have accosted you.” Not to mention that the Kalish parading around as a Charrid could have taken Sikozu to the Scarran ship, held her, and resumed experimenting on her. He would not be so unwise as to voice that last thought. When he walked in, he saw Keerza loitering in a corner. To gather his calm, he turned from her.

Sikozu grabbed the pillow from the gurney and hurled it at him, where it connected with the back of his head. She stood up by sheer force of will, “Do not turn your back on me. I am not a child you can chastise.”

Scorpius looked at her, shock radiating through him as her words sank him. No, she wasn’t a child, but there were cycles between their ages. She’d been out in the galaxy, experienced horrors, but she was still younger than he. Going to her, his hand fisted in her hair, yanking her head back. The sound she made was not of pain. “A pillow, really?” He hissed.

Sikozu placed her hands on his abdomen, “It was the closest thing I could get my hands on.” In all their time together he had never purposefully turned his back on her. He was keeping his emotions in check while there were others around. When they were alone, that would be when he would truthfully voice his displeasure with her and her actions.

“You gained Keerza’s attention,” Scorpius stated. “She’s still here.” He made sure to keep his voice low, “You did well, but we are not finished discussing this.” 

“I realize that,” Sikozu replied. Having Scorpius show as much anger at her as he had was about all he would allow others to witness from him.

Scorpius released her, but remained close, “What did you use on Braca and yourself to render you unconscious?” 

“Fyang powder,” Sikozu answered. “I saw Noranti mix a batch while we were still aboard Moya.” She always made it a point to watch and learn from others, even when she thought they had nothing to teach her. Noranti was eccentric, but she also had 239 cycles of knowledge that Sikozu could learn from.

Scorpius hissed in disgust. He clearly recalled the time the elder cook used it on him. It was during one of the many troubling interludes he had while aboard the living ship, Moya. “Clever girl,” he gripped her chin. Releasing her, Scorpius left Sikozu to lean against the bed. He placed his hand on Braca’s shoulder, squeezed, and then returned his hand to his side. To the doctor he said, in his best authoritative tone, “If Sikozu is not severely hindered by her condition, she’ll be released to continue her duties.”

Pele leveled a frosty glare at Scorpius, “I won’t advise her to leave with you.”

“She can make up her own mind,” Sikozu called out, leaving the examine room to once more stand beside Scorpius. She pulled the zipper of her vest up, resisting the urge to stare at Keerza loitering in the corner.

“Sikozu, you’d be safer staying here,” Pele advised. 

“Why does everyone feel compelled to tell me that?” Sikozu grit her teeth. “You did a medical scan, and if you are as smart as I hope you are, you also did a DNA test.” The doctor shifted her gaze back to Scorpius. “Then you know…” she shook her head.

Scorpius placed his left hand on the small of Sikozu’s back while his eyes kept a close watch on the Charrid watching him. If all of this went according to the plan she devised, then he sensed that later tonight, Keerza would seek them out. He wasn’t sure if Sikozu was prepared to face her creator again. 

 

RED SECTOR:  
TEMPORARY QUARTERS:

 

Sikozu breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled off her vest, dropping it on the bed. The throbbing to the back of her head had lessened, only to be replaced by Scorpius burning two holes in her back with his hard stare. He was still irritated with her, and it was not soon to dissipate. “Let it all out,” Sikozu said, her hands dangling at her sides as she waited. In private she could speak to him this way. In private she was his woman, not a subordinate. When they were alone she could challenge him.

“Do you understand how dangerous your plan was?” Scorpius stayed where he was, keeping distance between the two of them. Now that they were alone, not even Braca was there to bear witness, he could rage at her. “That chameleon could have taken you off this station, and been metras from here while I was otherwise detained by these pointless negotiations.” Not many situations stirred his ire, but where Sikozu was concerned, he found any hint of a threat to her had his protective instincts red lining. “Did that not even occur to you?” His voice lowered, a snarl emphasizing each word.

“I told you, it had to be this way,” Sikozu placed her hands on her hips. “Now, she will be compelled to seek us out, not watch and wait. She had to know I would be here, but not why. Forcing her to come to me as I did, it derailed any plans she had.” She wasn’t going to tell him that she had thought Keerza would have simply abducted her, because she hadn’t. Scorpius would have known she was lying.

Scorpius took a step closer to her when the chime at the door sounded. He growled, “What is it, Braca?” The Captain would be the only one to disturb him.

“That woman is here.”

“She came here sooner than I thought,” Sikozu muttered, earning her a glare from Scorpius. Not letting it faze her, she closed the distance between them knowing that he would want her close to his side. Even though he was still displeased with her actions, his hand rested on lower back.

“Show her in, Braca,” Scorpius ordered. Now was not the time to continue nursing his displeasure with Sikozu’s methods. Logically, he understood why she went about things the way she did. It didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. Any number of things could have gone wrong that could have resulted in her being harmed or taken from him again. He would not allow that to happen again.

The door opened, allowing Keerza to enter where she saw Sikozu standing with the Scarran half-breed. A silent snarl curled her lip. It was disgusting to see that one of her perfect creations had aligned herself with such a mongrel. “Sikozu Shanu, how far you’ve fallen.”

“You dare stand in judgement of me?” Sikozu glared at Keerza. The old resentments, the hate, flooded through her. Embolden by her rage, she took a step away from Scorpius. He hissed in warning.

“I came here hoping the doctor’s assessment of your condition was wrong,” Keerza ignored Sikozu’s anger. She chalked it up to the petulance of youth. “Seeing you now, I am forced to accept that ignorant Peacekeepers diagnosis.” All the evidence was there staring her in the face. Keerza had gone to great lengths to make sure her genetically engineered Kalish were sterile, with any species they took to bed. Looking at her now, Keerza’s blood ran cold. Sikozu’s slightly rounded belly told another story. As much as she didn’t want to be, she was intrigued as to why Sikozu was able to carry a child.

Scorpius remained silent, watching every move Keerza was making. He flicked his gaze to Braca, who guarded the door. The good Captain nodded slightly, signaling that he would be ready to act the moment it was required. Then, after no more than a microt had passed, his eyes returned to the Kalish scientist. Mercifully she was not assaulting their eyes with her borrowed Charrid appearance. She had returned to her true persona. That did not incline Scorpius to lower his guard, however.

Sikozu swallowed her righteous anger and her pride as she balled her hands to tight fists. “You took great pleasure in telling us we were unable to create life,” she reminded. “It would appear my current condition had proven your original claims false.” The wheels in Keerza’s mind were spinning, running through the gauntlet of explanations. Sikozu went to her, no fear showing in her face. She took the scientist’s hand, placing it on her abdomen. “This is what you said I could never have.” Leaning in to whisper, Sikozu added, “Scorpius is the father of my child.”

Keerza gasped, the first sign of an honest emotional reaction from her where Sikozu was concerned. From behind her wayward Kalish creation, the Scarran half-breed hissed possessively. A sickening, terrifying thought occurred to her. Could Sikozu have mated the hybrid standing watch over her? There were rumors, unsubstantiated rumors that mated pairs existed in the galaxy. Two beings that the universe deemed to be together. She only had supposition to go on, but now she was getting the chance to make initial studies from the way Sikozu and Scorpius acted around each other.

“You have thought of something,” Sikozu said, reading it in Keerza’s face. She stepped back, no longer needing to prove a point to the monster that made her. Having to be in the same space with Keerza was enough to make her flesh crawl in revulsion. Sikozu returned to Scorpius’s side, craving his closeness.

Keerza ignored Sikozu, and addressed the half-breed. “What do you know of mated pairs?” He eyes never left her, even as she saw his mind working.

Every cell in Scorpius’s body went rigid. Mated. It explained everything about how his carefully constructed emotional distance had shattered where Sikozu was concerned. He realized it started the moment she was thrust into that grave with him. The scent of her had been tantalizing, even laced with fear and shock. “They’re a myth,” he answered, careful to give nothing away.

“No, they are not,” Keerza touted. “They’re no myth, but they go to great lengths to conceal their bond due in large part to the wealth of scientific knowledge that could be gained from their cells.” She pointed her next comment towards the half-breed, “You become enraged when another male stands near her. You hunger for her touch more than normal. Every thought you have is about what’s best for her.” And there it was, a flicker in his gaze. Her words hit home with Scorpius. “How much has Sikozu told you about her early years?”

“Experimentation. Torture.” Scorpius said easily as if he was commenting on a status report. It was all he needed to know about Sikozu’s past. Even if there were good moments in her youth, they obviously weren’t bright enough to overshadow the horrors. 

“Of course,” Keerza turned her attention to Sikozu, “that would be the only thing you remember.” The hate she could see in the calculating teal eyes was evidence enough. 

“That was all there was,” Sikozu replied with as much contempt as she could muster. This was getting them nowhere. “Our past is not why I lured you out.” She had to get this conversation moving in the right direction, and away from the past she had escaped.

“No, you opened the door,” Keerza said. Then she turned her attention to Scorpius, “The reason I know you have mated my exceptionally made Kalish, is because I’ve seen it before. It’s the whole reason I, and others like me, were able to create our weapons to be impeccable replicas of natural born Kalish.” She had taken great relish in dissecting the Kalish couple whose DNA combined to make Sikozu. It was amazing to see how their biochemistry had changed, how their aging had slowed down. 

“You arrogant, frelling…” Sikozu snarled, and then caught herself before she could insult Keerza. As much as she hated it, she needed the scientist to examine the DNA of their child. Scorpius placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. She growled in frustration; a habit she picked up from him.

“Good, now that’s out of the way…” Keerza smiled. “Finally, an honest emotional response from you Sikozu.”

“You want honest,” Sikozu snarled. “Come a little closer.” Since becoming aligned with Scorpius, she’d found an edge of violence inside herself that she’d not been capable of before him. 

“All in due time,” Scorpius reminded, his fingers digging in slightly signaling she should calm herself. It was taking all his resolve to appear as calm as he could when, in reality, he felt like hurling the Kalish scientist into his Aurora chair and painfully coerce any useful information out of her. To Keerza he spoke, “You have a limited window of usefulness to us. It would not be wise to continue to test our patience.” His eyes scanned the scientist, committing her energy signature to memory, and using it as a baseline to tell when she was being truthful and when she was being deceptive.

“What would you have of me?” Keerza asked, her eyes firmly rooted on Sikozu. She could see it now. The foolish girl had actually allowed herself to have feelings for the Peacekeeper by her side. 

“We would like for you to examine our child’s genome,” Sikozu spoke, her tone deceptively calm. Keeping her place next to Scorpius helped her to maintain some semblance of calm that she did not possess a moment ago. She knew that at the wrong moment, her temper would flare, and she would cause this situation to be more tense than it already was.

“And why would I do such a thing for you?” Keerza asked, trying to sound uninterested. In truth, it was the opposite. 

“Curiosity,” Scorpius said this time. “You believe that I’ve mated Sikozu. That belief makes you want to see what type of offspring a seemingly sterile Kalish, and a half-breed Scarran could possibly create.” He was curious as well. 

“Do I get time to think about it?” Keerza asked. “I am soon to be missed if I do not return to Blue Sector within the arn.”

“Tomorrow, seek out my second in command, and give him your answer,” Scorpius ordered. Sikozu tensed beside him, forcing him to place his hand once more on her lower back. When they were alone they would talk.

“Tomorrow then,” Keerza confirmed. “It will give me time to gather the required equipment, should I choose to help you.” She already knew she would return. The Scarran was right. She was curious. Without another word, she turned, and followed the Peacekeeper out.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT:

 

Almost immediately after Keerza had left their quarters, Sikozu had removed herself from his side, going into the adjoining bathroom. She had drawn a bath and stayed there for nearly an arn. He knew why she had done it. Sikozu needed to relax, to soothe away the stress that had built up do to the tense confrontation with her creator. She needed time by herself, as did he. Even as there was distance between them, he couldn’t help but feel the need to be next to her. 

Now, she was sound asleep in the bed beside him while he lay awake. Scorpius had plenty to occupy his mind and it was all centered around that Sikozu was his mate. In all the galaxy, this wily young Kalish had been created with the perfect DNA crafted to match him. Turning his head to the side, he gazed at her. She was looking right back at him. “I thought you were asleep,” he said quietly.

Sikozu sat up, the blanket pooling in her lap, and the cold breath of air licked along her naked flesh. “I should not have put distance between us earlier. That woman brings out a side of me that I thought long buried.” While soaking in the luxuriously hot water, she had time to think, to dissect how Scorpius had handled the situation with Keerza. He handled her as he should have, as the Peacekeeper he made himself into. She gathered the blanket around her body, moving closer to him.

Scorpius, staying where he was, replied, “You were understandably upset.” He knew well what it was like to be confronted with a tormentor after so many cycles. His hands tensed as they rested atop his stomach. He was waiting for Sikozu to set the tone. When she sat astride his thighs, he knew things between them were not unstable. Her hands covered his. 

Sikozu gazed down on Scorpius, “I was angry at myself.” She had let the intense storm of emotions override her common sense. It was due in large part to the hormones. Andal had informed her that she would feel an emotional imbalance, and it would affect the way she reacted to situations. “I allowed my turbulent emotions to get the better of me,” she continued.

“Again, this is understandable,” Scorpius brought his hands up, pulling the black fabric down to expose her torso. In just a few solar days, Sikozu’s body had changed so much. The toll this pregnancy was taking on her came with a hormonal imbalance. If he was going to survive the next five standard months, he would have to tread very carefully.

Sikozu nodded, “Do you believe what Keerza said about us, about being mated?” She could believe it, wanted to in fact. When she was standing by Scorpius, in his arms, her entire being felt stable. He made her feel like nothing could touch her as long as she did as he told her.

Scorpius sat up, his arms wrapping around her waist. “It would explain a lot of things I’ve been feeling lately.” She was his mate. He knew that for certain. The moment he touched her, held her in his arms, the world around him stabilized. When they had been apart on Moya, he couldn’t help but think of her, wondering when she would come down that corridor to converse with him. Every molecule in his body craved Sikozu, desired to touch, and be touched by her. No other woman would compare to her.

“What things?” Sikozu asked. She knew she had changed since being with him; she’d grown stronger. With Scorpius, he showed her who she really was. He awakened a hunger inside her that she’d not known before. There were dark pleasures he’d introduced her to that she couldn’t imagine going the rest of her life without. She couldn’t imagine her life without him, and that thought, at one time had terrified her.

“Protective, possessive,” Scorpius answered. “I find that when another male is near you, as Keerza pointed out, I have the split microt reaction where I wish to rip them limb from limb. At the same time, I want to stand between you and whatever danger the universe can throw at you.” It all started on Moya, the more she was around him, and the more he allowed her to become embroiled in his schemes. “To know that you, and you alone, are the one woman in the galaxy with DNA perfectly matched to mine; it puts me in a strange place.”

“Why?” Sikozu asked. It gave her a thrill to know that she was the only woman in the universe for him.

“I never anticipated having this; you carrying my child,” Scorpius replied. He had planned for every contingency, except her. He’d not been able to predict how important Sikozu was going to be to him.

“It is as you said, we will figure this out,” Sikozu responded. If they really were mated, then the universe was ensuring they stayed together.

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an avid reader of Lora Leigh and her BREED series. In that series, she uses mating to tie her two main characters together. I've borrowed that for the purposes of this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

HYBRIDS:  
PART I

 

MORNING:

 

Scorpius sat on the red sofa listening to Sikozu shift her position under the covers. Once she had fallen back to sleep, he removed himself from the bed to give her the chance at resting completely. He was going to forgo returning to the council chambers for the second solar day of negotiations. The Eidelon tranquility had lost its appeal. He found he was apprehensive to learn what abilities his offspring would have, and if the developing child did possess the Scarran heat producing gland. Looking down at his hands, this was the first time he lamented being contained within a cooling suit. Katoya had attempted to teach him to live without, but he’d refused to heed those words of guidance. The cooling suit afforded him a manner of protection and intimidation.

Scorpius knew he had no right to inflict his choices on his offspring. Sikozu was right. He had to give their child the chance to be stronger than him. Getting up, he walked back to the sleeping area, to once again sit on the edge and watch Sikozu. He couldn’t keep far from her side. Next to him, she was curled on her side, the blanket drawn up nearly over her head. Seeing her like that made her seem cycles younger than she actually was. Relying on Keerza for information about their mating would be one of the worst mistakes he would ever make. When they were away from the station, Scorpius would begin his own investigation into this phenomenon that bound him to Sikozu; for the rest of his life.

How in the universe had one young Kalish managed to change him so much? Scorpius could keep asking that question, and not find an answer. Before her, everyone was a pawn; a piece to be used to further his own ends. Braca had been the only person that he could say he trusted, not implicitly, but he could trust the Captain. Then, while aboard Moya, seemingly locked in a cell, Sikozu was the only one who had willingly interacted with him. She smiled easily at him, and offered him moments of escape in between every crisis that found the renegade crew. Sikozu offered him a moment of calm, a moments relief from his scheming. She even conversed with him in his native tongue as easily as she drew breath.

“Is this going to be a habit of yours?” Sikozu asked, sleep clinging to her words, and the blanket muffling her voice. She didn’t mind having his eyes on her. 

“Yes,” Scorpius answered quietly. “I like seeing you just this way,” he placed his hand on her thigh, pushing her to lie on her back. Having her spread out before him, willing just for him, warmed his heart when he thought it closed off long ago.

Sikozu placed her hand over his, “I thought you would be gone already.” As far as she knew the negotiations were still happening. Keeping up appearances was in their best interest for as long as Scorpius deemed it necessary. If he was here, then she knew he no longer thought it prudent to show his face in the council chambers.

“No,” Scorpius frowned slightly. “I have no interest in listening to High Command and the Scarrans renegotiate boarders, and redefine territories,” he stated. Politics held no challenge for him. That particular intrigue was something he could do without. “There are a few things I have to take care of, and I would advise you to remain here.” 

“Here… in this bed? Or, here in these quarters?” Sikozu asked, sitting up, drawing her knees up to her chest. Both were places she would eagerly stay. She had no desire to go out amongst the other Peacekeepers and risk courting Scorpius’s ire with her once more. Having him angry at her was pointless.

“Both, preferably,” Scorpius answered, a wry smirk on his black lips. When he was completed his tasks, he would return here and make sure she was exhausted, and satiated.

“Will your trusty watch dog be at the door?” Sikozu joked, referring to Braca, who should be along at any time. When Scorpius wished her to obey him, when he was called away, he would leave Braca to see she heeded his word. On more than one occasion she had defied Braca just to see what Scorpius would do. And he made sure to punish her in such a way that she would crave the darkness of the act, but also tested his authority less.

“Braca will be here,” Scorpius confirmed. While she slept last night, he searched through her things and located the fyang powder she’d concocted. He immediately got rid of it.

“Should I attempt to leave; will he be ordered to tie me up?” Sikozu asked, keeping with their wickedly light banter. She always enjoyed the way they could fall into verbal foreplay no matter what was happening around them.

“If you try to leave, mate,” Scorpius gripped her chin, keeping her eyes locked on his, “and should Braca restrain you in any way, I will punish him, and then it will be your turn.” Scorpius liked to see the fire light her eyes. She took to his carnal hungers easily, wanting more of what he could do to her body. “No other man touches you ever again.” Sikozu belonged to him, and only him. 

Sikozu licked her lips, thrilled to hear the dark possessive tone Scorpius used, “Then here is where I will be until you return.” For a split second, she entertained the notion of setting foot outside their quarters to see what he might do. It was best not to risk any more of his temper, not when they had one more meeting with her creator to endure. 

Scorpius leaned in, kissing her, his teeth scraping her bottom lip. He’d grown comfortable kissing Sikozu, even though that was not his preferred method of physical contact. Her arms draped over his shoulders, her knees falling open, bringing him into the cradle of her body with only the blanket between them. He growled, kissing her harder, holding most of his weight on his hands on either side of her body. She gasped, her back arching, pressing her torso into his chest. Breaking the seal of their lips, “Sikozu…” She didn’t let him say much more than her name before she claiming his lips again. A lust filled groan filled his ears as he broke the kiss again. “Hold that thought,” he untangled himself from her hold, seeing the playful disappointment in her eyes.

“Then do not be gone long,” Sikozu advised.

Scorpius moaned lightly, and appreciatively at the bounty before him. He had to take care of a few things before it would be safe for them to depart the armistice station. “Remain here,” he said again. To which Sikozu nodded. Before he was pulled back to her, Scorpius forced himself away from the bed, and out of his quarters.

Taking advantage of being alone, Sikozu got out of bed to walk into the adjoining bathroom. She took the time to study herself in the mirror. Her hair was a messy cap of golden ginger, flat in some places, spikey in others. Then there was her skin, pale, glowing, and showing more of Kalish markings. The cosmetic modifications she’d gotten were wearing off. She might just let them, but would keep the color of her hair. She liked the way it set her apart from other like her.

Sikozu brought her hands up, cupping her breast; squeezing lightly noting a slight twinge of pain. They felt bigger even though they didn’t appear to have changed much. At least not yet. Her hands dropped down to her abdomen as she turned to the side. She could see the slight roundness to her stomach. Their growing child. It was wonderful and terrifying all at the same time. She had never thought of herself as the maternal sort, but knowing that she was pregnant with the child of a man who had completely captivated her had started to change her outlook on life.

Family. It was foreign concept to Sikozu and now she was creating one with Scorpius. She had nothing left, save him and their child. Her people would not accept her back, not after they sold her to Natira. And she was never going to forgive them for that. Sikozu made her place at Scorpius’s side, that was where she belonged now. The universe had ensured that she would never be taken from him. They were mates, their DNA perfectly matched for each other. Sikozu smiled, and then sighed. Her life was finally working.

Sikozu pulled on a black uniform tank top, and wrapped a thin matching black sarong around her waist. She promised Scorpius that she would remain in their quarters, so there was no need for her everyday leather attire. After she left the washroom, she went over to the console, patching into the computer system aboard their carrier. She might as well entertain her mind with menial analysis until Scorpius returned.

 

COMMON AREA:

 

Scorpius walked through the open promenade, scarcely encountering a Sabacean soul. It was in the middle of a shift cycle. Every officer, tech, and grunt were in their assigned sections of the station. He had just come from the docking bay where the Marauder was. After their final meeting with Keerza, Scorpius planned to take Sikozu and Braca off the station, and back to the Carrier so they may depart from Peacekeeper Space. It was no longer advantageous to be here. Contact with Keerza had been made, and after tonight, they would have answers. Scorpius nearly dreaded the second meeting with the Kalish scientist. What would be contained within their child’s genome? 

“Commander Scorpius.”

Scorpius turned at the sound of his name to see Vice Chancellor Vosler, as well as his two guards, walking towards him. “Vice Chancellor,” he acknowledged, knowing this conversation would not go well for him.

Vosler stopped short, keeping space between him and the cunning Commander before him. “Your absence has been noticed. When I issued the order for all principle Commanders to attend this summit, it meant you actually had to attend.” 

“A matter arose that demanded my immediate attention,” Scorpius replied politely. Out in the open was not the place he would have chosen to have this particular conversation. 

“Nothing too serious, I trust?” Vosler motioned for Scorpius to continue to walk with him.

“Personal matter with one of my staff,” Scorpius fell in step beside Vosler. “It’s nearly taken care of.” There was no need to tell the Vice Chancellor about Sikozu, about her condition.

“I’ve been meaning to discuss a matter with you. A new Gammak research project.” Vosler said, moving things towards the matter at hand.

“You have my undivided attention,” Scorpius said. The thought of a new assignment piqued his interest. It also meant that a new project came with a Gammak Base attached. That base meant it was defendable, secret, and safe for his mate and child. Keerza has said bonded pairs like he and Sikozu were sought after for scientific research. He would not allow that to happen.

“Your counsel about the Scarrans has been well heeded, and you’re right. We may have peace now, but as we’ve seen peace never lasts.” Vosler stated conversationally. “Preferably, being embroiled in another galactic war won’t come for cycles, but when it does, we wish to be prepared.”

“What exactly are you asking me, Vice Chancellor?” Scorpius could read between the lines. He was being asked in a roundabout way to develop new weapons.

“While aboard the renegade ship, Moya, you encountered a race that possessed chameleon technology.” Vosler stated.

“Not directly, no,” Scorpius answered truthfully, “but my aide, Sikozu, had a chance to analyze many readings from the chameleon ship.” From their time together, Scorpius knew that Sikozu still retained the knowledge she gleaned from studying the information Moya and Pilot had gathered. Her mind was a catacomb of information that she’d learned over the cycles.

“Prepare a proposal, and present it to High Command where I will ensure you are given whatever resources you need.” Vosler promised. “Unlike Grand Chancellor Marrick, I know the value of your loyalty to the Peacekeepers, and your hate for the Scarrans. When the next confrontation comes to a head, we will be the ones victorious, and without the aid of the Eidelons.” It was prudent to be prepared for any outcome.

“Very well,” Scorpius nodded. This ensured his return to the Uncharted Territories. “Then, I should take this time to tell you I plan to return to my Command Carrier tomorrow.”

“I assumed,” Vosler nodded. “You’re not the type of man to remain in one place for too long when there is no benefit to you. And whatever you were looking for here, you’ve found it.” For longer than anyone realized, Vosler and Scorpius had a tenuous, something nearing a friendship, that both exploited when they needed to. It was he, who recognized the half Scarrans potential all those cycles ago. “Though you do not want, nor need it, you have my consent to leave this station.” 

“By your leave,” Scorpius replied, before turning to break from the Vice Chancellor’s side.

 

SCARRAN DREADNAUGHT:

 

Keerza used her stolen credentials to gain access to one of the various labs aboard the Scarran monstrosity the Emperor used as his flag ship. Contained within this lab was a diagnostic tool that she needed to deconstruct the genome of Sikozu’s offspring. As disgusted as she was at the thought that a filthy half-breed would deign to touch her perfect creation, Scorpius had been right. She was curious. 

From a cursory glance, Keerza thought there was nothing remarkable about Scorpius. He seemed like any other damaged genetic hybrid created from a forced breeding. She only speculated about his creation, but knowing the Scarrans, and their brutality towards those they deem “lesser”, his conception would have to have been forced. That wasn’t to say his DNA didn’t have any interesting attributes to add to his child. 

Keerza would be watched carefully as she deconstructed the growing child’s genome. She would have to commit as much of it to memory as she could. Then she would have to divine a miraculous escape. Whatever she could learn from this new life, it might just help her solve the longevity of her failed creations. The Resistance was hounding her, her colleagues, for new and better weapons.

Packing up a small crate with what was needed, Keerza checked the passage for any Scarran guards, or Charrid’s. She’d had to don the detestable Charrid appearance just to gain entry to this vessel. Despite the brutish ways in which the Scarrans ran their empire, they had some of the most advanced genetics tools to rival that of the Peacekeepers. And state of the art is what she would need. 

Calmly, Keerza strolled down the passageway towards the airlock. So far her luck was holding. No other Charrids had happened upon her, and neither had the Scarrans. She could get back to the station, back to the vacant quarters, and change out of his nauseating Charrid skin. Her flesh crawled in revulsion each time she had to make herself look like the ugly, low IQ brutes.

Keerza sealed herself in the vacant quarters, and set her crate down. She had to get away from the Scarrans, there was no doubt about that. If she could manage it, she should negotiate safe passage aboard the Command Carrier. Assuming she could ingratiate herself enough to Sikozu in such away, the stubborn girl would set aside her hate long enough. That was even more unlikely. She would have to bide her time and find her opening.

 

RED SECTOR:  
TEMPORARY QUARTERS:

 

Scorpius approached his temporary quarters after two arns. The cooling rods needed to be changed. He’s stayed away from Sikozu for long enough. He did it just to prove to himself that he could, but each cell in his body demanded that he return to her. Outside the door, Braca stood guard being the loyal soldier he knew him to be. The Captain glanced up, seeing him, and immediately snapped to attention; as any good soldier would have. “Did Sikozu stay put?” Scorpius asked, resisting the urge to groan as he felt the rods searing the flesh in his head. 

“She’s been quiet the last few arns, sir.” Braca answered, seeing the small wisps of smoke issuing from the cooling rod port on Scorpius’s head. Without being ordered, he turned, and opened the door.

Scorpius tried to as normally as he could to pass by Braca, even though he felt like his insides were nearly boiling. Inside, he carried himself over to the couch, and dropped down with a hiss. “Sikozu…” The heat was building up like a pressure centralized in his head. His detested Scarran side craved warmth where he craved to be cool and in control as any Sabacean.

Sikozu heard the door slide opened and watched Scorpius make his way over to the sofa. He dropped down, heavily. Heat. The cooling rods needed to be reset. She retrieved the diagnostic tool and went to him. Without thought, just reaction, she sat astride his lap and went to work. Pressing the control, the rod in his head spun out, smoke accompanying it. Sikozu adjusted the tool to the desired setting, and then set about reversing the cooling rods so that they returned to the iridescent ice blue hue he needed to maintain his Sabacean temperature.

Scorpius closed his eyes, forcing himself to remain perfectly still while Sikozu tended to him, as she had done multiple times before. The slight buzzing echoed through his head, and he knew from the sound that the rods were about ready. By shear repetition she’d gotten quick at resetting the temperature of his rods. Sikozu tapped a small control, the apparatus spun counter clockwise. That always brought about a twinge of discomfort for him. It stopped after a few more microts, and the rod was returning to its original place. Instant cold cleared his mind. “You are the only one who has managed not to cause me further pain during this process.” At one time he told Natira that what he felt was more complicated than pain. The truth was, he was simply used to the process that he no longer categorized it with the sensation of pain. It was more of a discomfort.

“Because I take great care in making sure that it is painless,” Sikozu replied, setting the took aside. She knew he expected a certain level of discomfort, and that was why she went to great lengths to make sure there was none. When she had designed a new cooling system for him, she did so to eliminate his dependence on constantly changing out cooling rods. With the new rig, all that was required was a reset. While still on Moya, during her times that she could sneak down to his cell, she asked him all sorts of questions about his surgeries, about the technology that went into making his cooling rods. It was a way to repay him for saving her life on several occasions.

Scorpius drew his hands up the back of thighs, stopping short of her backside. “Is that so?” he teased. It wasn’t her weakness that kept her from reminding him she could cause him immense pain, should she choose. Sikozu made a choice not to harm him. She chose to prove to him that he could trust her. Day by day the distance between them closed, a distance forced upon them by her people. Day by day he knew he trusted her. Without a shred of doubt, Scorpius trusted Sikozu.

“Yes,” Sikozu nodded, resting her hands on his shoulders. “There are far more painfully pleasurable things we could be engaging in. So, what would I gain from making this process hurt?” Then she cupped his face. No matter what, she knew she would never willingly hurt him. If she could help it. Too much of that had been done to them already, whether by the Scarrans or the Kalish. Sikozu refused to be the bearer of anymore misfortune or agony.

“And what ‘painfully pleasurable’ deeds do like?” Scorpius had broadened her carnal horizons, introducing her to things he liked. He was pleasantly surprised when he found Sikozu enjoyed his tastes, eagerly asking for more of his wicked torments. Scorpius had visited so many acts of carnal punishment upon her, he needed her to be more specific.

Sikozu smiled broadly, a light laugh filling the silence between them, “I like what you did with the hot candle wax, dripping it along my spine. It felt really good.” It was more than that. She became lost to him, lost to the dark pleasure he seduced her with when he pealed the wax from her flesh and then licked the heated patch with his tongue. She felt her body’s rising desire thinking about it, and he’d only done it to her once. The feeling had been singular, and it remained forever in her memory.

“You like that did you?” Scorpius asked as he set his gloved index finger against her lips. Sikozu nodded, her teeth playfully sinking into his finger, adding just the right amount of pressure to tell his brain that she could make him hurt, should she choose. “Is that what you want?” With his finger still trapped between her teeth, she nodded, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Sikozu let go of his finger, making a move to get off his lap, when his hold tightened on her. An involuntary gasp escaped her. Scorpius stood up, still holding her, forcing her to drape her arms over his shoulders. “You like carrying me?” she asked wryly. No man since Scorpius had she ever allowed to hold her in such a way. The moment he picked her up, after her arm and her leg had been injured, she knew he was the only one who would ever hold her this way.

“Yes, I do,” Scorpius answered. “You fit so perfectly into my arms.” She was truly the only person he’d ever allowed himself to be tender with. He knew she submitted to him through their bond of trust, and readily took to his dominating personality. It was what drew him to her on board Moya. He kissed her, bending at the waist to set her on the bed so she could make herself ready. Reluctantly, Scorpius pulled back.

Sikozu moaned at the loss of his lips against hers. She pulled off the tank top, discarding it to the floor as her heart beat wildly in her chest. Grabbing the pillow, she positioned herself on her side, hugging the cushion to her chest, giving Scorpius complete access to her bare back. Not watching his movements, heightened her anticipation. In the silence, she heard the lighter ignite, and smelled the wick being lit.

Scorpius returned to his willing paramour on the bed. She was a bounty for the eyes, and a rush to the senses. He set the candle aside, waiting for the wax to melt enough to be useful. Starting at her lower back, Scorpius set his tongue to her skin, drawing it up along her spine slowly. He could feel the tremor that ran through her. He could taste her desire. Her long drawn out raspy moan fired his blood. Nipping her shoulder quickly, he left the bed to retrieve the candle.

Sikozu closed her eyes, hugging the pillow tighter to her chest. Behind her, the bed depressed with Scorpius’s return. She bit her bottom lip, whimpering when the hot wax touched the skin of her left shoulder. Blistering heat fired the pain impulses in her brain, but all too soon, the pleasure was overriding it all. He blew, cooling the wax. Sikozu moaned. Another few drips, down her side this time, had her thighs tightening, adding pressure to her sex. “Aah!” Sikozu cried out when Scorpius peeled off the first bit of wax. His sharp Scarran teeth raked over the heated flesh, sending delicious pain signals that her mind immediately turned to pleasure.

Scorpius was seduced time and time again from the taste of Sikozu’s hot skin on his tongue. Moving back, he spilled more wax on her flesh, delighting in the way her back arched. With his left hand, he loosened the tie at her hip, holding the thin black fabric against her body. Scorpius pushed the material aside so he could get at her thigh. To pleasurably torment her, he drew a line of hot wax down the exposed flesh. He set the candle once more on the bed side table before returning to her. Scorpius removed his glove, and gauntlet so that he might bring Sikozu to release after the ecstasy he’d built up inside her. 

Sikozu moaned, mercilessly bit her bottom lip. The heat of the wax permeated the expanse of her exposed thigh, lancing right through her intimate center. Behind her, Scorpius pressed himself along her back, his bare hand spearing between her legs. Another moan, louder this time, echoed off the walls. His lips found the first heated wax welt on her shoulder, latching on with his teeth. In counterpoint to the fast flicking motion of his tongue, Sikozu moaned with each thrust of his finger. She could already feel the first tendrils of her release coming upon her. Her body was becoming overloaded with sensation from the pain in her shoulder, to the pleasure between her thighs. It was enough to send her over the end. Holding his hand in place, she reached back to grip his waist.

Scorpius growled, feeling Sikozu’s muscles clamping down on his fingers. He relaxed his jaw, letting her flesh fall from between his teeth. Every inch of her tensed, pressing back against him. Angling his head, he sealed his lips on the side of her neck, feeling her pulse beat against the tip of his tongue. Microts ticked by and finally her hold on his was weakening. Scorpius removed his hand, his fingers coated with her tantalizing juices. With great relish, he licked his fingers clean, before drawing her back, and claiming her lips so that she might taste herself on his tongue.

Eagerly, Sikozu took his kiss, drunk from the feeling of release, and the weight of his body at her back. A moan fled her mouth, dancing on the air between their lips. Lazily, she rolled over so that she might face him. “You show such command of my body,” she said, keeping her lips close to his. “I am constantly in awe of your abilities.” 

“You willingly submit to me,” Scorpius replied, “and thus it allows me to learn your limits, to know what you like, what you will endure for my pleasure, and what I can give you to satisfy your desires.” In their time together, he had seen the lengths she had gone to for him, to learn his desires, and how to arouse pleasure in him. Not only was he able to satiate her desires, but he found a calming of his raging hunger with her. “Do you wish for more?”

“Yes,” Sikozu nodded, conveying eagerness in one word.

 

OUTSIDE:

Braca relaxed his stance, leaning back against the bulkhead. No one was about to see him indulging in such a luxury as this. Still, he did it none the less. In the silence of the passageway, he could barely make out the mewling cries of Sikozu; sounds of pleasure his ears were well accustomed to hearing. Oddly enough, it filled the Captain with a stabilizing feeling. Scorpius and Sikozu were finally back on equal footing. His world was whole once more. He’d not known he was waiting for this moment. 

Braca turned his attention up the hall, it was there he saw a seemingly attractive Sabacean female coming his way. But what set her apart were her startling green eyes. Keerza. He thought with disgust, careful to keep it from his face. Just like that the ill feeling that had been gnawing at his gut returned. That woman was trouble. As a word of warning, he called out calmly, “You might want to wait right where you are.”

“And why…?” Keerza had started to ask, but then she heard it. And it turned her stomach. “They choose to do this now?” In her eyes, Sikozu had lost all her senses. The foolish girl had grown careless.

“They do what they want,” Braca returned, as sharply as she had spoken. In truth, now was the most opportune time for Scorpius and Sikozu to heal the rift between them. On this station, they had a measure of peace, they had a measure of safety to take time for them alone. Once back aboard the Command Carrier, Scorpius would be embroiled in the day to day operation, and it would demand his attention.

“Time is growing short,” Keerza snarled. She was not in the mood to deal with an underling such as the man standing before her.

“Time is a luxury,” Braca replied off handedly. No one had enough time to do anything they wanted. To do what one wanted, they had to take the time. Braca understood that. It was why he was outside this door. He was giving them time.

Keerza nodded reluctantly, setting the crate down. She mirrored the Captain’s stance, leaning against the wall, trying to tune out the sounds filtering through the metal. “How long can they keep this up?” she asked in spite of herself.

“Three arns, give or take…” Braca answered. The longest he’d ever witnessed, in a roundabout way, had been a solid six arns. One thing Braca did not doubt was that Sikozu and Scorpius fueled each other's passions, drawing out the encounter to the fullest. And that passion was contagious. “All you can do it wait.” 

 

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being away so long. I hit a bit of a writing wall with this final chapter, but it's finally complete and I hope you like it.

HYBRIDS:  
PART I

 

“You picked the wrong time to indulge in recreation,” Keerza scolded, setting her crate down on the metal table in front of the sofa. She couldn’t help the look of scorn she cast in Scorpius direction. The half-breed scowled back at her, the hate evident in his eyes.

Sikozu rolled her eyes, “You were not to be here for arns. In truth, I expected you to make us wait.” She held no hope that Keerza was doing this out of the goodness of her heart. As far as she was concerned the demon doctor had no such organ.

“Your consort had a point yesterday,” Keerza spoke, ignoring Sikozu. “I am curious as to what sort of offspring you are carrying.”

Scorpius saw the fire light Sikozu’s eyes, he saw the intent, and before she could act, he placed his hands on her shoulders. He dug his fingers in lightly, signaling her to stop. A touch was all it took for her to do as he wanted. Without the other Kalish witnessing, Sikozu reached back to touch his thigh, letting him know she understood. “Do you have all the equipment you require to do as we need?”

“I obviously didn’t come here empty handed,” Keerza motioned to the crate on the table. Turning her back on them, she set about unpacking the equipment; putting it together so she might satisfy her scientific curiosity. The scanner base made a light thunk when she set it down. Next, she connected the laser and holographic imager. She unpacked the tablet that would work in concert with the device, and allow her to scroll through the data being relayed to it. “Sikozu come and lie down,” Keerza ordered without turning to look at her wayward creation. 

Scorpius held Sikozu back, giving her a glance that conveyed he would go first. He took a seat, leveling his gaze with the woman he would love nothing more than to hurl into his Aurora chair. Keerza didn’t so much as look up. He angled his heads to the side, watching as Sikozu nodded, and came to him. “This device, what exactly will it do?”

“If you had half a brain in that Scarran skull,” Keerza didn’t stop from calibrating the scanner, “you would know already.” She had to make sure the laser would get down to the molecular level so as it would yield the desired information.

“Indulge me,” Scorpius said, bringing his hand down to give short strokes to Sikozu’s head the moment it touched his thigh. It would be imperceptible to others, those who knew so little about Sikozu Shanu, but he could see the fear that raced through her body. He saw it in the way her toes pushed into the cushion beneath her feat. He felt it in the way the back of her head pressed into his hard thigh. It cost him nothing to give her the comfort she wanted. He wanted to see her put at ease.

“This,” Keerza motioned to the scanner, “it will produce a high burst of focused energy that will go down to the molecular level and scan the DNA of your developing offspring. All without bringing any undue harm to your woman or child. May I get on with it now? Do you have any other inane questions to ask, to which you wish my indulgence?”

“Mind your tongue,” Scorpius counseled, “or I will rip it out.” His show of strength, of remarking upon doing something so monstrous to another living soul, was in essence two fold. He wanted to make sure Keerza knew he was serious, and at the same time, Sikozu was reassured.

“Let’s get on with this,” Sikozu snapped, pleased her voice remained steady and sharp. Right now she didn’t care how Scorpius was perceived, she reached back with both of her hands, wedging her hands between the arm rest and the outside of his right thigh. The anticipation was eating away at her.

“Alright,” Keerza pressed a control key, firing up the device. She positioned the scanner over Sikozu’s lower abdomen, activating the four-point laser. “Now, as with anything, there is going to be some measure of pain, but not enough to do serious damage to you or the developing child.” 

Sikozu took a breath, and held it to help her prepare for the first pulse. Like with the medical scan mere solar days ago, there was a pressure. The only sign of her discomfort was that of her fingers digging into Scorpius’s thigh. She kept her eyes rooted on the image being rendered. A holographic recreation of the genetic code that belonged to the child growing inside her. This was real. It was really happening. She loosened her hold, bringing her right hand close to the 3-D image. “What is that?”

Keerza looked up, drawn by Sikozu’s voice. Then she saw it, “No…”

“What do you see?” Scorpius addressed Sikozu, trying to discern what had caused her and her creator to go slack jawed. He couldn’t tell if it was shock or horror.

“Your child is going to be very special,” Keerza breathed out. Tapping a few controls, she rotated the hologram so that the Scarran might see what they were seeing. “This section has caught our interest. It’s the genetic marker for telepathy; the kind found only in .01% of the Ruling Scarran Elite.”

Scorpius battled back the shock he felt upon hearing those words from Keerza, “I carry no such gene…”

“Every Scarran, whether they be pure blood or half-breed, carries the potential for telepathy,” Sikozu replied to Scorpius gently. “It takes the right combination of DNA.” Then she spoke a name from their past, “Axikor.” That was the Scarran who had captured Moya disguised as a Coreeshi bounty hunter. The disgust that filled his eyes was reply enough.

Keerza busied herself with combing through the DNA readout on the tablet in her hands. Angling the hologram again, she pointed out another section, “As you can see, she will have your full strength.” Her eyes remained on the tablet. “She has Sikozu’s engineered abilities, the Kalish ability to shift her center of gravity. And from what I can see, she will be as cool as Sabacean on the inside.” Keerza glanced at Sikozu, seeing the dazed expression on the girls face. 

“A female?” Sikozu asked with a mix of disbelief and excitement. A daughter. Immediately her mind wonder what she would look like. Would she have Sikozu’s complexion? Would their child bear Scorpius’s eyes? She hoped her daughter would have his eyes, and the abilities that went with them. 

“Did you wish to be surprised?” Keerza asked sarcastically. Her eyes tracked to Scorpius. The Scarran watched her, knowing full well she would use any moment of weakness to her advantage. To do was she was tasked, she said, “This offspring will not require a cooling suit.”

Scorpius was careful to give nothing away, no hint to his true emotional state. The news that he and Sikozu were bringing a daughter into this universe had the foundation of his carefully constructed life shaking. Sikozu had been the first sign, the first cracks that broke him out of his isolation. This child would be the best of him, the strength he had, and the best of Sikozu combined to make a singular being. This child would be unlike anything the galaxy had ever seen. He would make sure she was brave enough to face it.

Sikozu closed her eyes in relief upon hearing those words. The biggest fear she had was quelled inside her. Their child would not be isolated from the simplest thing as the touch of another living being. Everything else she and Scorpius could handle when it came. Sikozu opened her eyes, staring at the holographic DNA chain. Their child was strong and healthy. She reached out and deactivated the four-point lasers burrowing into her body down to the microcellular level. That was all Keerza was going to get to see. “This is where your usefulness ends.”

“I have not even begun to be useful to you,” Keerza urged. If she did not sway them now, then she would be right back where she started. “There are dangers involved with a hybrid of this nature.” She spoke to Sikozu, leveling her gaze with the young woman. “You will need me in case those unforeseen obstacles arise.” 

And there it was. Scorpius saw the change in Keerza’s energy, “You’re lying.”

“No,” Keerza shook her head, “I am stating a fact.”

“Do not take me for a fool,” Scorpius warned. “Genetics is a science that is not my particular field of endeavor, but I know enough to tell when someone is lying to me.” With Sikozu sitting up, he was free to get up from the couch, to be as imposing as possible. Behind him, Sikozu moved into the corner he had vacated. 

“Then how are you so confident that no future troubles will arise for the hybrid growing inside Sikozu?” Keerza asked, her tone taking on the superiority of her intellect and long years of study.

“A little known fact about me, Keerza…” Scorpius stalked closer to her, keeping his senses tuned to Sikozu, every move she made while the scientist was distracted by him. Sikozu took the tablet, and removed the data chip from the scanner as a measure of future protection. “I learned long ago, that I was able to see when people were trying to deceive me. Your energy signature has changed. It happened the moment you said we would need your further assistance.”

Sikozu got up, looking towards the door where Braca waited, loyally guarding Scorpius, and ready to act should he be commanded. She waited to see what Scorpius’s next move was going to be. He knew she cared little for what possible harm came to Keerza. From behind his back, she saw he produced syringe. 

“I’m not known for my merciful nature,” Scorpius spoke, making sure to keep Kershayn’s attention on his face. He wanted to see that what was about to happen to her was entirely dependent upon Sikozu. “Fortunately for you, I will not be deciding where you go from here.”

Sikozu stepped up by his side, her hand taking the hypodermic from him. “The choice rests with me,” she stood in front of Scorpius, drawing Keerza’s eyes. Showing no fear, she closed the distance between them. “I never wanted to see you again, but because there was a potential threat to our child, I set aside my hate.” Sikozu’s hand tightened around the cylinder in her hand. Reacting without hesitation, she drove the needle into the side of Keerza’s neck, depressing the plunger to fill her veins with whatever was in the vial. The scientist’s eyes glazed over, her limbs going slack; her body dropped to the deck at Sikozu’s feet. 

Scorpius stood at Sikozu’s back, his hands resting on her shoulder, feeling a slight tremor race through her. “She’s not dead, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he whispered close to her ear. Sikozu had acted quickly, and decisively. It was a sight that had pride welling up inside him. She had come so far from the curious little Kalish she had been on Moya.

“Mores the pity,” Sikozu mumbled, facing him. She held up the syringe, “What was in this?”

“A concoction to wipe her memory of the last three solar days,” Scorpius answered. “She won’t remember seeing you, learning you are with child.” He would have preferred to have killed her, but he wanted Sikozu to free herself from the past in her own way.

“Good,” Sikozu dropped hypodermic into his hand. She picked up the tablet and retired to the bed leaving Scorpius to do what he did best. She needed to take a few microts to settle from what she’d done. Freedom from her past lifted this weight from her shoulder, and it gave her the chance to continue to build a life with Scorpius.

Scorpius grinned. Sikozu never ceased to amaze him with how she handled situations. “Braca, take the doctor to medical. Say she collapsed and you haven’t been able to rouse her.”

“Yes sir,” Braca knew it was better to do as he was told and not ask questions.

From her place on the bed, Sikozu studied the saved data on the tablet that had been recorded in regards to her developing child. “She will be truly marvelous…” As apprehensive as she was about bringing a new life in this galaxy, with all the uncertainties that abound, she was also eager to see the face of their daughter. This was the most unexpected turn her life had ever taken, and she wasn’t ungrateful for it. She found the man she was meant to be with, to belong to fully, and a place where she could be exactly who she was.

 

FIVE MONTHS LATER:

 

Scorpius had spent the last eight arns coordinating with Marauder recon teams. The search for a new Gammak Base was proving difficult in the part of the Uncharted Territories they were traversing. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with each team that reported in, relaying that they had found nothing. Not even a barren moon that could be terra formed. Once the last of the recon teams had reported in, they would move on to a new sector and begin the search all over again. The established check in time for the last three Marauder crews wasn’t for another five arns. Scorpius had time to leave the command deck. Without a word, or inclination to give an order, he walked away from the center console to return to his quarters.

Scorpius strolled calmly through the doors to find Sikozu sitting at his personal console, idly flipping through reports. She was resting back, the report in her hands as they rested on her swollen abdomen. Calling attention to himself, he asked, “What’s so fascinating?” He closed the distance between them, stopping with the desk between them.

“I am compiling supplemental research projects that will aide in the effort of reverse engineering chameleon technology,” Sikozu answered, looking up at him. A smile graced her lips seeing him. She set her work aside and then continued on, “You may not wish to hear this, but I believe the Grand Chancellor has set his sights too high with this.” 

“Oh?” Scorpius asked, taking a seat on the edge of the desk. “You know this how?” She had a wealth of knowledge that, through these last months, he’d used, and relied on. Being pregnant had not slowed her mind. If anything, it made her more determined to see the project take shape before their child entered the universe.

“A Command Carrier, such as this one, has too much mass for it to be altered in any valuable way. The more mass, the bigger the camouflage,” Sikozu stated. “The same is not true for a Marauder or a Prowler. That Leukythian ship, the smaller they are, the easier they are to disguise.” In response to her words, their child issued a sharp kick. Sikozu flinched in response, her hands covering the spot of the kick.

Scorpius immediately reacted, asking, “Discomfort?” He reached out, his hand resting over hers, and there he felt the strong kick of their child. It had him smiling.

“No,” Sikozu shook her head slowly. “Your daughter only wishes to join the conversation, and she agrees with me, for your information.” She moved her hands to cover his, so that his palm was pressed against her abdomen.

“Of course she does,” Scorpius nodded. “She’s a Peacekeeper already…” he mused, his thumb rubbing back and forth. A tension ran through Sikozu at his words drawing his attention to her face. There, a troubled expression furrowed her brow. “What is it, tell me?”

“We have yet to discuss how she is to be raised,” Sikozu said. While it was true neither of them knew what family was, she knew enough not to want their child to be raised like a Peacekeeper. At least not until they knew she wouldn’t be a danger to the other children that lived on the Command Carrier, who trained as soldiers.

“I know,” Scorpius sighed. Momentarily removing his hand, he moved around the desk, and resumed his previous position. “Our child is a hybrid, with abilities that we have yet to grasp the full strength of, and we won’t know until she grows older.” He set his hand to her stomach again. “One of the reasons I’ve been scouring this section of the Uncharted Territories has been for the sake of our child. I’ve been searching for somewhere that she can be protected, that she can grow and develop her abilities without fear of doing harm.” It amazed him how much his mind had changed in regards to the wellbeing of Sikozu and his child. Before, he would have left others to their fate. Now, they were his only concern. 

“Then we are agreed?” Sikozu asked.

“Yes,” Scorpius replied. He swore they would do this together, and so they would.

“While I have your undivided attention, there is one other matter I want to broach with you.” Sikozu covered his hand with her, keeping his hand where it was. “Typically a Kalish has as few as three names. Her last will be Shanu, her middle is being considered, but for her first, I would like you to have that honor.” 

Scorpius looked at Sikozu, his jaw falling open slightly. “You wish for me to choose the most vital name for our daughter?”

“Scorpius, the name you chose will help her to define herself in this galaxy, in this, dare I call it, family, and it will be her strength.” Sikozu cupped his cheek, feeling his sharp Scarran features. She knew he would choose a name befitting the hybrid they created, a name that would honor where their child came from. “It will be how she connects herself to you, to your heritage.” She knew he hated to think about the circumstances that created him. 

“Then I will choose the right name,” Scorpius leaned in, kissing Sikozu on her forehead. In these quarters, they had a world all their own, where nothing could come between them. They were different here, and going forward in life they would grow stronger together as they learned what it meant to be a family. To a Peacekeeper soldier, the concept was foreign, at best, but Scorpius was resolved to find out. 

 

THE NEXT DAY:

 

Braca stood outside Medical listening to Sikozu’s raised voice slinging curses and accusation. He was impressed with her extensive vocabulary of Luxan, Nebari, Hynerian, Sabacean, Kalish, and Scarran expletives. Early in the shift cycle a message from medical that Sikozu had gone into labor. The entire mood of the Command Deck had frozen. Braca had even found himself holding his breath until Scorpius reacted. 

The door opened, with Scorpius stepping foot out into the corridor. Dr. Andal had carefully urged him that he should wait outside until Sikozu wanted him back at her side. For her and the sake of their child, Scorpius had agreed. It pained him to be stepping away, to be leaving her to face this pain alone. He was anxious and unsettled all at the same time. Neither were places he’d ever allowed himself to be before.

“Sikozu really tore into you,” Braca muttered.

“Some of it I richly deserved,” Scorpius conceded. “I have learned to take what Sikozu screams with a thick skin, so to speak.”

“She doesn’t mean it,” Braca replied. He knew that when his sister had gone into labor, she was far crueler to her husband. His brother-in-law sported a scar diagonally across his forehead from contact with an instrument tray wielded by Braca’s sister. “At least she didn’t throw things at you.”

Scorpius nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the door. Every cell in his body demanded that he be by her side taking every shred of verbal abuse she could hurl his way while she did the most difficult task asked of her; bringing their daughter into this universe. Outward, he projected the air of calm, as was expected from him should any of his subordinates see him. He hated just standing around.

Inside the medical bay, Sikozu screamed. The contractions were getting closer and closer together. Dr. Andal said she was almost fully dilated, and soon she would be ready to start pushing. The anesthetic mist did little to dull the pain when it felt like she was being torn in two. In this instance she would rather have her arms ripped off.

“When is this going to be over!” Nearly eight arns, Sikozu was ready to have this baby.

“Take deep breaths, Sikozu,” Andal reminded. “You’re almost there.”

“You frelling take deep breaths!” Sikozu snarled. “Where is Scorpius!?”

“He’s right outside,” Andal reminded. “When it’s time, he’ll be right here beside you. We have to focus on you right now, on making sure this baby comes safely.” 

“Aah!” Sikozu cried out.

Andal pressed the comms device, sending a pulse to her Commander, signaling that he was needed. “Ok, Sikozu, when the next contraction starts, I want you to push.” 

“No…” Sikozu shook her head back and forth.

Scorpius walked through the door, crossing the room immediately going to Sikozu’s side. She took his hand, clamping down on it like a vice. “You can do this,” he whispered to her, keeping his voice light. 

“Oh, shut up!” Sikozu screamed, labor pain clawing for her attention.

“Alright, Sikozu, you’re ready,” Andal glanced up.

“No, I’m not,” Sikozu shook her head from side to side.

“Yes, you are. You’re having this baby,” Andal stated. “Now, you need to push.”

Sikozu did as she was told, bearing down; screaming with the effort.

“Good, Sikozu. I can see the head,” Andal said.

Time, or at least the perception Scorpius had of it, sped up. One microt he was witnessing Sikozu bear so much pain giving birth to their daughter, and in the next, he was hearing the first wail of their child. Sikozu had let go of his hand so she could hold their baby as the doctor set the newborn against her chest. He couldn’t describe the emotion that came over him. Scorpius leaned in, pressing his lips to her brow, “You were miraculous.”

“She is so beautiful…” Sikozu cried tears of joy. Her emotions were all over the place. Angling her head, she looked down at her newborn daughter. Love filled every fiber of her being, all of it for her daughter and for Scorpius. If she’d been asked a cycle ago to imagine her life ending up here, she would have thought it insane. And now, she couldn’t imagine her life leading to anywhere else but here.

Scorpius knew now the name he would choose, but he would wait until he was alone with Sikozu before he would allow that name to fall from his lips. Resting his cheek against her sweat dampened brow, he saw the eyes of his newborn daughter. They were the clearest blue, iridescent almost, and they were looking right at him. Already, he knew, these two would be his only concern in the galaxy.

 

LATE NIGHT:

 

Scorpius had waited until Sikozu had fallen asleep before taking his daughter in his arms. He sat in the ostentatious, oversized red dais holding the most bizarre staring contested with his child. She watched him, curiosity making her eyes glow. When he had thought them only a vivid shade of blue, Scorpius had been gravely mistaken. Like everything else about his daughter, her eyes were uniquely her own. They were a mixture of Sikozu’s teal and his ice blue, and they reflected the luminescence around her. He smiled, seeing some of himself in her. How surreal all of it was, and how amazing.

Scorpius set the tip of his gloved finger against his child’s lips, seeing the faint black outline to them denoting her Scarran ancestry, in stark contrast with the gold accent marks running down both sides of her face, the sides of her neck, and on down. Yet, all of it was tied together with the light cap of shocking red hair that had been Sikozu’s natural color before her genetic modifications. “You will be the spitting image of your mother,” he spoke softly. Her little left arm reached up, fingers wiggling. Bringing his hand down, he offered her his index finger. A light chuckle rumbled in his chest upon feeling her tiny grip.

“Your mother entrusted me with choosing your name,” Scorpius informed his daughter, gaining her eyes again. He could see so much intelligence in them for being only twelve arns old. “And I believe I know what name you will bear with pride, with honor, and with strength, but also with a certain amount of gentleness.” If anything, he didn’t want this universe to make his child cold and uncaring. No more than usual.

Sikozu had nodded off, but refused to remain unconscious. Pulled from the bed on somewhat shaking legs, she watched Scorpius holding his child. A man encased in black, cradling such a small bundle in his arms. Only in her small corner of the universe could this be possible. She drew attention to herself, “What name have you chosen?” Scorpius motioned her over with a subtle jerk of his head. Smiling, she went to him, sitting next to him.

“Should you be up?” Scorpius asked, concern for her clear in his voice.

“I am tired, but at the same time, I do not want to miss a moment with the two of you,” Sikozu answered. “What name did you choose?” she asked again.

“You’ll think me very sentimental,” Scorpius said, amusement self-evident in his tone of voice. For a long while, he’d carried a small measure of grief for the loss of a mother he’d never known. It always made him wonder if she would have cared for him had she lived.

“I have learned the value of sentiment,” Sikozu replied keeping her gaze on their child. Every solar day for the last five months, they made plans for their life together, for their family. Being on a Command Carrier, family was a foreign concept, but they were going to try, and it would be easier once the new Gammak Base was established.

Scorpius nodded in agreement, “Seeing her face, I knew only one name would be right for her.”

“Then tell me,” Sikozu rested her chin on his shoulder.

Scorpius was going to give in and be sentimental, “Her first name should be Rylani.” It was the eyes. They had the same inherent kindness as the ones that his mother had from the recordings he’d seen of her.

Tears stung Sikozu’s eyes. This was the first time, in a long while, that Scorpius had mentioned his mother. The emotions were so thick inside her, Sikozu could only nod for the moment. “She will bear that name with pride.”

Scorpius could not take his eyes off of his newborn child, “What was the other name you were considering?”

“Now that I know you wish to name her Rylani, the rest was easy,” Sikozu reached out, her hand resting over the small belly of their child. “Rylani Rayvin Shanu.” 

 

THE END:

UNTIL HYBRIDS PT 2….


End file.
